I'm Sorry Luhan
by KaiLu OR
Summary: Disaat Cinta menyapa membuat Luhan yang tak bisa bicara menjadi sempurna! Kai, Luhan Kailu


author: kailu or

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Luhan, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, matahari memberikan senyuman dalam bentuk sinar yang hangat terbaiknya. Seolah menyemangati seluruh umat manusia untuk menjalankan harinya dengan cerah layaknya pagi yang ia persembahkan.

.

EXOst high school. Sekolah yang dikenal sebagai gudang pria tampan nan kaya. Hampir semua murid menginjakkan kakinya didepan sekolah dengan senyuman dan kesan yang baik. Koreksi kata hampir semua yang menandakan tidak semua murid. Karena salah seorang dari mereka harus menanggung penderitaan di pagi yang cerah ini

.

..

.

ZRAASHH

.

.

.

"Hahahaa!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bisu?!"

"Berteriak?"

"Bahkan menangis pun kau tidak bisa!"

"Bagaimana rasanya mandi di air mancur? Jangan lupa ceritakan rasanya pada temanmu yang sok jual mahal itu" ucap seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja bermata bulat yang sudah basah kuyup dibawah pancuran air di halaman SM High School.

"Kyungie!" tiba- tiba seorang namja dengan mata panda , Huang Zitao

"Pergi kau Kai! Kapan kau puas menyakiti Luhan?!" sambung namja cantik bernama Kyungsoo

"Tidak. Sama seperti kau yang tidak puas menyakitiku Xi Kyungsoo!" sambung namja berkulit tan itu. Kai

"Luhan, keluarlah dari situ. Kau basah, kau bisa masuk angin nanti" ucap namja angelic yang baru datang sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan yang ada di dalam kolam pancuran. Luhan pun meraih tangan itu dan berjalan keluar. "Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Suho dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Luhan.

"Kai, jika kau membenciku, seharusnya akulah yang kau bully. Bukan Luhan! Kenapa Kau begitu membenci Luhan? Apa salah Luhan? Yang bersalah itu aku bukan Luhan! Yang menolakmu itu aku bukan Luhan! Aku mohon, berhentilah membully Luhan" mohon Kyungsoo

"Hah? Berhenti? Aku menyiksanya bukan hanya karena aku membencimu! Tapi membully namja bisu seperti ini memberi sensasi berbeda. Dia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali! Aku, tidak akan berhenti!" ucap Kai lantang

"Luhan!" tiba- tiba seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde tipis datang

"Siapa dia Kyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

'G-E-G-E A-N-G-K-A-T K-U' eja Luhan dengan bahasa tangannya

"Kyung kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya namja tinggi itu. "Oh iya perkenalkan aku Kris. Kakak angkat Luhan. Dan maaf, kenapa Luhan bisa basah kuyup begini?" tanya Kris kepada teman- teman Luhan.

Tao sontak menunjuk Kai dan teman- temannya. "Mereka membully Luhan, tadi mereka menceburkan Luhan kedalam kolam pancuran" ucap Tao

"Kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Luhan hah?!" Tanya Kris. Nadanya membentak. Menuntut kejelasan yang dalam dan masuk akal dari para pria dengan baju berantakan di hadapannya

"Hanya bermain- main sedikit" ucap Namja tan sang pemimpin barisan berantakan dari para badboy itu. "Oh iya, si bisu itu juga sedikit bau tadi makanya aku memandikannya sedikit" ucap Kai santai sambil meniup rambutnya yang sedikit jatuh ke dahinya. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Namja sexy dengan kulit tan manis yang manly. Baju berantakan dengan lengan terlipat tidak rapi. Dasi miring menggantung di lehernya, baju putih bersih yang tidak masuk ke celana panjang coklatnya dengan benar memberi kesan 'BadBoy' yang mendalam. Benar benar tampan dan menggoda. Tapi semua itu hanyut dengan sikap kurang ajarnya. Walaupun masih duduk di kelas 10, dia tidak segan membully para sunbae mereka. Terutama si manis nan imut Do Luhan.

Do Luhan, sang pemilik mata bulat bak burung hantu yang manis. Bibir kissable berbentuk hati yang seolah menjerit untuk dicicipi oleh setiap orang yang melihatnya, tubuh mungil yang memiliki lekuk halus yang indah, kulit putih susu yang tak ada bedanya dengan bayi yang baru saja menghirup oksigen, rambut cokelat tua bermodel tumpuk yang bagus dan jangan lupakan kepolosannya yang menyetarai bocah kecil yang masih belajar mewarnai dan masih mengalungkan tempat minum di lehernya. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki otak yang luar biasa canggih. Layaknya komputer super yang bisa menyimpan berjuta- juta file tanpa error sedikitpun. Ya, itulah Do Luhan. Tapi semua kesempurnaan yang ia miliki itu tidak berarti karena banyak orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Hanya karena ia bisu.

Ya. Do Luhan tidak bisa berbicara.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang harus Luhan terima dan jalani.

Bukan berarti Do Luhan terlahir cacat, bukan.

Ia hanya memiliki masa lalu suram yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara indahnya sampai saat ini.

Sebuah Trauma luar biasa yang menghantui hidupnya semenjak ia duduk di Sekolah menengah pertama.

Trauma akan apa? Pengalaman seburuk apa?

Entahlah hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tau.

..

*Back to Story*

..

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengurusi mereka. Lebih baik kita masuk. Oh iya hyung, apa urusanmu datang ke sekolah?" Tanya Suho sopan. Walaupun belum mengetahui umur Kris, ia yakin namja itu lebih tua darinya. Postur yang lebih tinggi dan rahang yang sangat kokoh meyakinkan Suho untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'hyung'

"Mengantarkan kunci mobil Luhan, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mau dijemput oleh supir. Jadi aku mengantarkan ini" ucap Kris sambil memberikan kunci mobil milik Luhan kepada pemiliknya. "Tapi kau basah Kyung, apa kau tidak lebih baik pulang saja?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Luhan menggeleng.

'A-K-U A-K-A-N T-E-T-A-P S-E-K-O-L-A-H" eja Luhan dengan bahasa tangannya lagi

"Oh. the dumb talking with his hand! Hahaha!" sindir Kai lalu dibalas tawa teman- temannya

BUAGGHH

Kyungsoo melepaskan pukulan mentah ke pipi kiri Kai

"Jaga kata- katamu atau kau akan mendapat hal yang sama di pipi kananmu. Luhan, kajja masuk" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Luhan yang masih lembab.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti Kai" ucap Suho lalu menyusul Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersama Tao

"Jangan sakiti Luhan lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Kris

"Uh aku menunggumu" balas Kai santai sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah

.

..

"Kyung, kenapa kau harus mempunyai gege yang sangat tinggi? Kau terlihat bagai kurcaci saat berdiri disebelahnya" ucap Tao polos. Luhan tertawa

'B-E-G-I-T-U-K-A-H K-E-L-I-H-A-T-A-N-N-Y-A T-A-O? A-K-U-S-E-N-A-N-G K-A-R-E-N-A A-K-U B-I-S-A B-E-R-S-E-M-B-U-N-Y-I S-E-M-P-U-R-N-A D-I B-E-L-A-K-A-N-G-N-Y-A' eja Luhan sambil masih tertawa

"Ah benar juga Kyung. Ngomong, ngomong gegemu sangat tampan" ucap Tao jujur dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya

'A-K-U T-A-U. T-A-P-I K-A-D-A-N-G I-A M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N. A-K-U-S-E-L-A-L-U D-I-P-A-N-G-G-I-L P-E-N-D-E-K' eja Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau memang pendek Kyung! Hahaha!"ucap Tao lalu berlari kearah kelas dengan Luhan yang mengejarnya

.

BUGH

.

Luhan menabrak seseorang

"Hey kau kalau jalan li- eh si bisu. Jangan bilang selain bisu kau juga mulai buta" ucap sunbae dengan pipi bakpau itu dengan kasar. Luhan hanya menunduk. Sesungguhnya ia ingin meminta maaf. Sangat ingin bahkan tapi apa daya jika mulutnya tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kau mendengarku?! Jangan sampai selain bisu dan buta, kau juga mulai tuli!" bentak sunbae itu. Pundak Luhan bergetar. Ia sangat takut. Biasanya ini adalah permulaan dimana para geng di sekolahnya datang dan mulai membullynya. Luhan menutup matanya perlahan untuk menyiapkan mentalnya dan juga memberitahu tubuhnya bila akan terjadi penyiksaan 'lagi'. Perkiraan Luhan tidak salah. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasa kerahnya terangkat. Ia mulai membuka matanya menandakan ia sudah siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. "Kau membuatku emosi dasar cacat!"

.

.

BUAGGHH

.

.

Pipi kiri Luhan meninggalkan lebam biru bekas pukulan yang cukup keras dari sunbaenya yang bernama Kim Minseok itu. Tidak lama setelah itu seorang namja berkulit tan datang.

"Hyung?"

"Eh Kai"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sibisu itu eoh?"

"Dia membuatku emosi Kai. Dia menabrakku dan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Dia justru menunduk dan menutup matanya seolah tidak mendengarku" ucap Xiumin lalu menghempaskan tubuh Luhan

.

DUK

.

'Sakit' batin Luhan tapi ia hanya diam dan berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah

"Apa kau lupa bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara?" ucap Kai lalu mendekati Luhan yang terduduk di lantai. Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan ujung sepatunya. "Setidaknya, mulutnya masih bisa berguna untuk membersihkan alas sepatuku" ucap Kai lalu menghadapkan alas sepatunya tepat didepan wajah Luhan. "Jilat!" Perintahnya. Luhan masih terdiam tentu saja saja ia merasa jijik jika harus menjilat alas sepatu milik orang lain. Menjilat alas sepatunya saja jijik. "JILAT KUBILANG!" bentak Kai lagi. Mau tidak mau Luhan pun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat alas sepatu Kai.

"HAHAHAAA"Tawa Kai dan Xiumin puas. Dua bersaudara itu memang tidak pernah puas menyiksa namja mungil ini. Kenapa? Karena Luhan bisu?

Bukan hanya itu

Xiumin menyukai Suho

Kai menyukai Kyungsoo

Tetapi

Suho dan Kyungsoo menyukai Luhan

Nasib indah yang berakibat buruk

.

..

.

Luhan berusaha menahan agar tidak muntah selama Kai dan Xiumin masih terus menertawakannya

"Kyung, aku rasa sepatu adikku semakin kotor karena terkena ludah dan lidah sampahmu itu! Sekarang bersihkan lagi alas sepatunya dengan dasimu!" kali ini Xiumin yang memerintah

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu mengelap alas sepatu Kai dengan dasinya

.

DUK  
.

Kai menghentakkan sepatunya sehingga dasi Luhan terinjak dan Luhan tercekik. Luhan segera memukul mukul kaki Kai

.

DUK

.

Kai langsung menendang Luhan

"Berani sekali kau memukul kakiku hah?!" bentak Kai selama Kyungso masih mencoba bernafas dengan normal. Kai mulai mendekati Luhan selama Luhan menyeret badannya mundur menjauh dari Kai.

Semua murid hanya bisa memberi tatapan iba. Tidak ada yang berani membantu karena mereka tidak ingin menjadi korban bully yang selanjutnya.

"Jangan takut anak manis. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Kai dengan seringaian. Ia segera berhenti dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan "Tapi hanya sedikit menyiksamu" lanjutnya sambil memegang dagu Luhan

'YaTuhan apa lagi' batin Luhan pasrah

Kai mulai melepaskan dasi Luhan. Entah apa yang akan Kai lakukan, Luhan tak mengerti. Sebenarnya jika Luhan mau, ia bisa menendang Kai saat ini juga, tapi sayang bank keberaniannya tidak cukup kaya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya seperti biasa. Dan menikmati sentuhan menyakitkan seperti biasanya.

"Hentikan Kim Jongin" teriak sebuah suara dibelakang sana

"Kim Jongin! Kai! Aku berbicara denganmu!" lanjut suara itu namun sang pemilik nama masih terus melakukan kegiatannya

"Kim Jongin dengar aku! Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal" bentak suara itu

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kai membalikkan badannya.

"Kau?!"

"Apa?" ucap namja imut itu

"Untuk apa kau berada disini?!" tanya Jongin sinis

"Apa salahnya aku melihat lihat calon sekolahku? Dan mengunjungi saudaraku hahaha. Dan aku tidak menyangka Kai, kau membully manusia imut seperti ini. Apa salahnya padamu eoh?" Tanya namja itu yang sekarang sudah berjongkok di depan Luhan tepatnya di sebelah Jongin. "Dia terlihat manis" ucap namja imut itu sambil memegang dagu Luhan. "Tenang saja aku orang baik. Tidak seperti Kai dan Xiumin hyung. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun sepupu Kai. Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

'Sepertinya ia baik' batin Luhan. 'Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya' Luhan bingung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya

"Hey tidak usah takut padaku" ucap Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Luhan

"Hyung dia bisu" jawab Kai datar

"Jangan berkata begitu Kai" balas Baekhyun lalu melihat Luhan yang masih menunduk. "Eh apakah itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun lembut dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Luhan. "Oh maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Maafkan aku- eh siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Kai siapa namanya?"

"Luhan. Do Luhan. Sudahlah aku muak hyung aku duluan!" ucap Kai sebal lalu melempar dasi Luhan yang digenggamnya itu.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ne. Dia memang seperti itu Kyung. Maaf aku bertingkah seolah olah sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, tapi itulah aku. Jadi jika kau risih denganku bilang saja! Oh iya dengan apa kau berkomunikasi? Memopad?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Hmm. Telepati?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Bahasa isyarat tangan?"

Luhan mengangguk

"Sepertinya kau menarik. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini. Bertemanlah denganku Luhan!" ucap Baekhyun lalu membantu Luhan berdiri

Luhan menunduk. Dia takut Baekhyun hanya memakai topeng. Dulu Xiumin juga sangat baik padanya sampai Xiumin tahu bahwa Suho menyukainnya dan Xiumin melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya.

"Luhan! Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak kembali kekelas dari tadi? Eh dia siapa?" Tanya Tao yang datang dan melihat sosok Baekhyun

"Eh perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, saudara sepupu Kai dan Xiumin" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kepada Tao

"Menjauh dari Luhan!" ucap Tao kasar. Ia menarik tangan Luhan ke belakangnya agar jauh dari Baekhyun

Luhan menepuk pundak Tao sehingga Tao menoleh kearahnya

_'DIA ANAK BAIK TAO. DIA MENYELAMATKANKU DARI KAI' _isyarat Luhan

"Tapi kau harus berhati- hati Kyung, bagaimana kalau ia hanya menggunakan topeng?" ucap Tao. Dia tak yakin dengan namja imut disebelahnya ini

_'KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERPIKIRAN BURUK TAO' _bagaimanapun juga Luhan merasa tidak enak kepada Baekhyun yang jelas- jelas telah menolongnya tadi

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ayo kita masuk" ucap Tao lalu menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerti keadaan Luhan dan juga keadaannya

.

.

Luhan Class

.

"Aigoo! Siapa yang membuat mejamu seperti ini Kyung?!" teriak Tao kaget mendapati meja teman sebelahnya sudah berantakan dan diatasnya juga terdapat setangkai mawar merah berduri dan di durinya terdapat tetesan darah. "Kalian semua pasti tahu siapa yang melakukan ini kan?!" bentak Tao kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. Mereka memang tahu tapi ancaman yang 'pelaku' berikan cukup mengerikan sehingga tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulutnya hanya untuk membagi secuil informasi yang mereka tau.

Tunggu dulu.

Seharusnya Tao dan Luhan sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku semua ini.

BRAKK

Meja tak bersalah itu menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan seorang Huang Zitao

"Awas kau Kim Jongin" baru beberapa langkah berjalan dengan penuh emosi, Tao bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tepat di depan pintu kelasnya

"Aku mendengar suara pukulan meja dari kelasmu. Apa yang terjadi Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tao pun menunjuk Luhan yang sedang dibuk membereskan buku- bukunya yang berantakan. "Kai." ucap Kyungsoo mengerti maksud dari pemandangan dimukanya. Tao mengangguk

"Aku akan menghabisinya" ucap Tao. Matanya menyiratkan emosi yang mendalam. Tangannya ia kepalkan sampai jarinya terlihat memutih dan benang benang syaraf tangannya tercetak

"Sudahlah Tao, kita harus sabar. Lihat Luhan, dia saja sabar menerima semuanya. Kita harus mencontohnya. Karma dan penyesalan masih berlaku." ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan amarah Tao. Jujur rasanya sangat perih disaaat orang yang kausayangi disiksa. Melihatnya menangis membuatmu merasa disayat ribuan pisau belati. Sangat ingin rasanya memindahkan pisau belati itu ke orang yang menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi. Namun apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika menyadari itu hanya akan menyebabkan orang yang kau sayang itu semakin menderita. Sangat sesak bukan rasanya?

Ya.

Itulah yang dirasakan Xi Kyungsoo

.

.

Other Side

Setelah Luhan pergi bersama Tao, Baekhyun berjalan mengitari gedung yang akan ia jadikan tempat menimba ilmu besok. Baekhyun berjalan ketaman belakang hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Baekhyun duduk disebelah namja yang sedang bermain handphone tersebut. Setelah itu tidak ada yang terjadi

Hening

"Kai, menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan

"Keterlaluan? Kau tidak tahu masalahku dengannya hyung!" balas Kai emosi

"Sebesar apapun masalah kalian, aku yakin anak itu tidak sebejat kau Kai" balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengenal Kai sejak Kai masih digendong. Itu sebabnya mengapa Byun Baekhyun berani dengan santai memerintah dan mengejek seorang Kim Jongin yang arogan

"Apa hyung? Kau justru membela manusia bisu tak berguna yang baru saja kau kenal daripada aku?!" tanya Kai. Pandangannya beralih dari ponselnya lalu menatap hyungnya itu

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Entahlah. Menurutku anak itu anak baik. Memang apa masalahnya denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun lalu membalas tatapan Kai. Kai memalingkan wajahnya

"Dia merebut orang yang kusukai" bisik Kai pelan. Jujur bagi Kai rasanya memalukan mengakui bahwa orang yang ia sukai lebih memilih namja bisu daripadanya.

Benar benar menjatuhkan harga diri Kim Jongin

Baekhyun menatap dalam adik sepupunya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Kai. Sangat mengerti. Kai selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan inginkan, tapi kali ini ia tidak mendapatkannya dan lebih parahnya lagi orang yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang namja yang tidak bisa berbicara.

Do Luhan

Baekhyun menatap lurus lalu tersenyum tipis

"Kim Jongin dengarlah aku, jika kau mempunyai orang yang kau sayangi dan orang itu sudah menyayangi orang lain, seharusnya kau bahagia melihat dia bahagia. Dengan begitu kau bisa menunjukkan kesungguhanmu terhadap orang yang kau sayangi itu. Walaupun perasaanmu tidak terbalas, setidaknya orang itu mengetahuinya" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Tapi hyung, Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah kalah" ucap Jongin

Ya itulah Kim Jongin

Kim Jongin yang selalu menang

Kim Jongin yang egois

Kim Jongin yang keras kepala

"Pertanyaanku sekarang, apa dengan kau membully Luhan itu, Namja yang kau suka semakin dekat padamu atau justru memusuhimu? Apakah kau mendapat keuntungan yang berarti? Apa kau juga tidak mempunyai hati yang cukup peka untuk kasihan terhadap anak yang tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil menutup matanya. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu. Belajar yang pintar. Pikirkan kata kataku Kim Jongin" Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berlalu. Sekarang tinggal Kai sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Jujur saja, itu semua terus berputar dikepalanya. Apa yang Baekhyun bilang sepenuhnya benar. Tapi tetap saja, Kim Jongin tidak mau kalah.

'Kau benar hyung, tapi aku tidak menerima kebenaran yang kau katakan. Aku membenci kebenaran itu. Aku membenci kebenaran yang mengatakan aku kalah. Dan bagaimanapun caranya aku harus kembali jadi pemenang'

.

.

.

"Hyung kudengar kelas 1 kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Shinjung High School gangnam" tanya Tao pada Suho dan Kyungsoo dam Luhan yang sedang membaca buku disebelahnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil masih fokus ke bukunya

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun" ucap Suho mengingat- ingat. Ia adalah ketua organisasi sekolah dan ia selalu mendapatkan info tentang murid baru dan lain lain

"Ooh begitu. Apakah dia tampan?" Tanya Tao antusias

"Hmm dari foto yang kulihat sih Luhan-ah lebih tampan"

"Uhk uhk" Kyungsoo tersedak bubble teanya. "Jangan mencoba- coba menggoda Luhan" ucapnya sinis

Luhan hanya terkikik dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua hyungnya akan bertransformasi menjadi anak kecil kalau sudah memperebutkan Luhan. Luhan tidak merasa risih ataupun malas dengan kedua hyungnya karena pertengkaran mereka pasti sangat lucu dan berhasil menggelitik perut Luhan dan memberikan efek tertawa padanya ya walaupun tanpa suara sedikitpun. Hanya mulut yang bergerak dan mata yang menyipit. Itulah tawa khas Do Luhan.

"A-anyeong sunbaenim"

"Ah iya nuguseyo?" tanya Tao

"Oh Sehun?" ucap Suho

"Ne. Oh Sehun imnida. Sonsae menyuruhku untuk mencari Suho sunbae untuk menanyakan kelas dan lokerku" jawab namja itu.

"Hmm baiklah. Oh iya perkenalkan dulu ini Huang Zitao dan Do Luhan murid kelas 2 dan yang ini Xi Kyungsoo murid kelas 3. Wakil ketua organisasi" ucap Suho memperkenalkan teman- temannya.

"Annyeong" ucap Tao dengan senyumannya lalu menyenggol Luhan yang sedang fokus ke bukunya. Luhan pun melirik Sehun lalu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo ge-" ucap Tao karena Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Ne?" balasnya masih sambil menatap layar ponselnya

"Itu murid baru" balas Tao

"Eh? Annyeong" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari ponselnya

DEG

Kedua mata itu bertemu

Mereka terdiam dan tidak berbicara apapun

Seolah olah sedang membius satu sama lain

"Eh. Duduklah. Nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona yang entah kenapa muncul di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Sama seperti saat ia melihat Luhan pertama kali. Apakah posisi Luhan akan tergeser? Entahlah bisa jadi.

"Terimakasih hyung" Sehun pun duduk di depan Kyungsoo. 'Sangat cantik' batinnya

PUK

"Ya Luhan?" tanya Tao saat merasakan tepukan pelan dari sebelahnya.

_'AKU MAU PERGI KE TOILET DULU' _eja Luhan

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Tao. Ia khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi nantinya

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tidak mau merepotkan sahabatnya lebih dari ini

"Baiklah. Hati hati ya" ucap Tao sedikit kecewa. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir

"Kenapa hyung yang itu sangat dingin?" tanya Sehun

"Dia tidak dingin!" ucap Suho. Tentu ia tersinggung mendengar orang yang disukainya dibilang dingin

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara Sehun-ssi" ucap Tao

"Oh maaf hyung aku tidak tahu" maaf Sehun yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Suho

"Dia memang sensitif jika menyangkut Luhan" sindir Kyungsoo

"Kau juga" balas Suho tak kalah sinis

"Mereka selalu begitu Sehun-ssi. Jika kau mau berteman dengan kami, kau harus sabar" ucap Tao

"Diam kau huang zitao!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Suho bersamaan berhasil membuat Tao menutup telinganya dan Sehun terkikik

"Kalian menyenangkan. Jadilah temanku hyung!" ucap Sehun

"Dengan senang hati" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman terbaiknya

TEENNGG

"Sudah masuk. Ayo kekelas" ucap Tao

"Eh Luhan dimana?" tanya Suho

"Mungkin dia langsung kekelasnya" jawab Sehun

"Hmm mungkin. Kyungsoo, kau antar Sehun ke kelasnya kelas 1-3 ya" ucap Suho

"Baik. Kajja"

Keempat namja itupun berjalan kekelas masing masing

.

.

TaoHo side

.

"Sudah ya ge aku masuk duluan" ucap Tao saat sampai di depan kelasnya

"Belajar yang pintar adik manis" goda Suho sambil terkekeh

"Awas saja kau hyung" ucap Tao lalu memasuki kelasnya dan melihat kursi disebelahnya masih kosong. Tao segera berlari mengejar Suho

"HYUNG!" teriak Tao dan Suho membalikkan badannya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Luhan tidak ada dikelas!" balas Tao

"MWO?! Masuklah kekelas aku akan mencarinya!" ucap Suho panik

.

Selama itu Luhan..

DUK DUK DUK

'Buka pintunya jebal' batinnya.

Saat ia memasuki toilet tiba- tiba pintunya terkunci lalu lampunya mati. Luhan takut gelap. Sangat takut. Tidak lama setelah itu Luhan mendengar langkah kaki. Harapan Luhan lahir lagi namun ternyata..

BYURR

Siapapun orang itu, ia menyiram air dan melempar embernya dari atas sekat toilet.

Bukan air jernih

Tapi air yang bau.

Entah air apa itu.

Pertahanan Luhan runtuh. Kepalanya sakit terkena ember. Tapi tidak sesakit hatinya saat ini.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi?' batin Luhan pasrah dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya

"Luhan?! KAU DIMANA?!" terdengar suara Suho memasuki toilet pria itu.

KLIK

Lampu menyala. Luhan sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Ia menggedor pintu kamar mandinya untuk memberi tahu bahwa Ia terjebak di dalam.

"Luhan KAU DIDALAM?"

DUK DUK DUK

"Bersabarlah aku akan membuka pintunya"

Klek klek'

"ARRGH Terkunci! Menjauhlah dari pintu! Aku akan mendobraknya" ucap Suho. Luhan menurut. Ia menjauh dari pintu toilet itu

BRAKKK

Tendangan Suho berhasil membuka pintu yang mengunci Luhan didalam sana

Suho segera berlari dan memeluk namja mungil yang sudah basah dan sepertinya kedinginan diseberangnya. Suho memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba memberi penenangan dan memberitahu bahwa ia ada disana untuk melindungi Luhan

"Uljimaa. Gwenchana?" tanya Suho sambil masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lalu mendorong Suho

_'BAU' _ejanya

"This is you and i dont care" ucap Suho lalu kembali memeluk Luhan dan berhasil membuat Luhan menangis lagi.

Luhan selalu merasa sangat berharga dan indah bila bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Luhan merasa memiliki harga diri dan memiliki segalanya saat bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Luhan merasa diperlakukan layaknya sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dijaga dan dilindungi. Bagaikan sebuah harta terpenting yang dimiliki ketiga sahabatnya. Ia menyayangi oh tidak, tapi sangat menyayangi ketiga sahabatnya, Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyeon dan Xi Kyungsoo

"Kyung apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Suho sambil masih memeluk sahabatnya itu karena mengetahui Luhan bergetar. 'Ia menangis' batin Suho. Suho merasakan gelengan. "Hmm baiklah. Kau mau menggunakan bajuku? Bajumu sudah habis kan di locker?" tawar Suho. Luhan mengangguk lalu Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Luhan ke lockernya.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata menatap mereka tidak suka

Kim Jongin

dan

Kim Minseok

"Sialan" umpat salah satu dari mereka yang berkulit lebihterang

"Lagi lagi pujaan hatimu itu menjadi pahlawan" balas yang berkulit lebih gelap

"Aku ingin Luhan musnah" ucap yang berkulit putih dan pipi bakpau tersebut dengan tangan mengepal dan kilatan emosi yang tergambal jelas di matanya

"Tidak semudah itu Kim Minseok"

"Ya aku tahu Kim Jongin"

Kedua bersaudara itu tengah sibuk membakar emosinya masing masing melihat Luhan yang bersama Suho membuat mereka meluncurkan tatapan membunuh kepada kedua namja itu tepatnya pada namja yang bermata bulat bernama Luhan itu.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Aku tidak mood belajar hari ini. Kau ikut Kai?" ucap Xiumin santai. Tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk keluar dari sekolah itu. Uang mereka banyak dan hanya dengan memberi sedikit uang pelicin kepada penjaga sekolah mereka bisa membolos dengan mudahnya

"Tidak. Aku akan memberi namja bisu itu pelajaran lagi. Aku tidak puas jika dia terus ditolong oleh pujaan hati sialanmu itu. Akan kupastikan ia menderita hari ini" ucap Kai

"Heyhey kenapa kau ikut membenci Suho?" ucap Xiumin sebal

"Tentu saja karena ia selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" jawab Kai malas

"Kau saja yang mengerjai di saat yang tidak tepat bodoh!" ucap Xiumin emosi

"Enak saja! Biasanya kan yang menyuruhku membully Luhan juga kau hyung. Sudahlah kalau kau mau pulang pulang saja aku kembali kekelas" ucap Kai lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya selama Xiumin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

.

BRAKK

.

Semua murid melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh Kai itu

Kai langsung berjalan ke kursinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman sekelasnya dan juga gurunya

"Kim Jongin darimana saja kau?" tanya Choi sonsae

"Bukan urusanmu. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" balas Kai tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Kim Jongin keluar dari kelas sekarang!" bentak namja paruh baya itu

"Aku baru masuk kelas dan kau sudah mengusirku?! Untuk apa aku membayarmu kalau begitu hah?! Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya!" bentak Kai yang membuat Choi sonsae geram. "Hey kau siapa? Untuk apa duduk ditempatku!" tanya Kai lagi saat melihat seorang namja berkulit putih di tempat duduk(sebelah)nya.

"Tempat ini kosong dan tempatmu disitu" balas namja itu datar

"Tau apa kau? Pergi sekarang juga!" bentak Kai

Namja itu masih tetap diam

"Kim Jongin duduk dikursimu sekarang dan jangan ganggu Oh Sehun" tegas Choi sonsae

"Tapi ini tempat-"

"SEKARANG!"

"Baiklah" jawab Kai malas sambil memutar bola matanya

"Semua, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

Kai sangat menikmati pelajarannya sampai- sampai ia tertidur pulas selama pelajaran berlangsung sampai istirahat. Tidak ada yang berminat membangunkannya karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika membangunkan Kai. Bahkan Sehun yang belum tahu akibatnya pun sama sekali tidak tertarik

.

Skip Time

.

Break time

"Hmm aku tidak tahu dimana kelas Kyungsoo hyung dan teman- temannya. Kenapa aku tidak bertanya tadi ish" bisik Sehun saat keluar dari kelasnya. Ia lalu memberhentikan seorang namja dan bertanya "Eh apa kau tahu kelas Xi Kyungsoo? Aku masih baru disini" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu tau. Kyungsoo kelas 3-1 tapi biasanya saat istirahat dia berada di kelas 2-2 bersama Tao dan Luhan" jelas namja itu

"Oh begitu. Terimakasih ya" jawab Sehun. 'Kelas 2-2 itu di lantai berapa dan sebelah mana? Kenapa aku tidak tanya saja tadi sekalian' rutuk Sehun. Sehun pun berjalan mengitari sekolah yang sangat besar itu namun masih belum muncul juga kelas bertuliskan 2-2 atau 3-1. "Uh kenapa kau bodoh Oh Sehun?" bisik namja putih itu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini dan sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing- masing. Ia juga merutuki dirinya yang sengaja bertingkah sok keren didepan teman- teman sekelasnya yang mengakibatkan ia tidak punya teman saat ini

"Hey anak baru!" tiba tiba Sehun mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya

"Eh kau! Pasti Tao kan? aku sedang mencari cari kelasmu hyung" ucap Sehun saat bertemu namja bermata panda itu

"Bodoh! Kelasku kelas 2-2 berhadapan dengan kelasmu tau!" balas Tao sambil tertawa geli. Sehun membulatkan matanya

"Mwo?! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ya" ucap Sehun pelan

"Hahaha yasudah ayo ke kantin. Kyungsoo dan Suho hung sudah disana!" ucap Tao lalu menarik tangan teman barunya

"Eh lalu bagaimana dengan hyung berbadan mungil yang satunya?" tanya Sehun menyadari Tao hanya menyebut nama dua orang namja

"Oh Luhan, dia sedang menyalin catatanku. Dia bilang dia akan menyusul. Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak? Aku sudah sangat lapar dan kau hanya mengulur waktuku saja" kata Tao sambil langsung berjalan ke kantin

"Iya iya ayo ke kantin" ucap Sehun sambil mengikuti Tao

.

..

.

Luhan side

.

..

.

"Hey. Sendirian anak manis?" ucap sebuah suara di ambang pintu. Luhan sangat mengenali suara berat tersebut.

'Oh tidak' batin Luhan lalu mulai membereskan buku bukunya

"Mau kemana? Dimana macan macan pelindungmu itu eoh? Sedang mengisi perut mereka yang lapar ya? Kenapa kau tidak ikut manis?" Tanya Kai yang sekarang sudah berada di depan meja Luhan. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah teman teman mereka. Maksudnya teman- teman Kai yang sudah siap dengan tali, guntung dan banyak peralatan peralatan

'Kali ini pasti sakit' batin Luhan. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Kenapa menutup mata manis? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku hanya akan sedikit bermain- main denganmu. Tidak akan sakit kok tenang saja" ucap Kai dengan wajah licik. Luhan masih menutup matanya. Fisik dan mentalnya masih belum siap karena apapun yang Kai lakukan padanya, itu pasti sangat parah terlihat dari peralatan yang ia persiapkan.

BRAKK

"BUKA MATAMU!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja Luhan. Luhan reflek membuka matanya. Sekarang teman teman Kai sudah mengelilingi Luhan. Sebenarnya, apa yang Kai lakukan sudah tidak bisa dimasukkan ke kategori membully. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini lebih tepat disebut menyiksa. "Kau mau dengan cara lembut atau kasar hm? Kalau kasar, akan terasa sangat sankit namun cepat. Tapi kalau cara lembut, tidak terasa sakit namun lama. Bagaimana manis? manis?" ucap Kai. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang mau dibully dengan cara baik lembut maupun kasar. Itu pasti tetap menyakitkan. "Waktu habis. Kau terlalu lama menjawab. Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Kai kepada teman- temannya lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari Luhan.

Salah satu teman Kai menutup matanya lalu mengikat tangan Luhan kebelakang kursinya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan pada kedua kakinya. Sekarang tubuh mungil Do Luhan terkunci dengan kursi yang ia duduki. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat ia merasakan kursinya terangkat. Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai dan temannya saat ini. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Luhan selalu diluar kepala. Tidak lama setelah Luhan merasa duduk diatas angin, ia merasa kembali bertumpu pada bumi Namun Luhan masih bisa merasakan tempatnya sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi. Luhan tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Ia tidak tahu dimana tepatnya ia berada sekarang salahkan penutup mata sialan yang membalut mata indahnya.

"Selamat menikmati singgasana barumu raja. Hahaha" terdengar tawa Kai dan teman- temannya. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa ia dilahirkan untuk menjalani takdir seperti ini. Walaupun ia memiliki keluarga berlimang harta, wajahnya pantas untuk dikagumi, kemampuan berpikirnya yang luar biasa tapi kenapa ia harus mengalami masa lalu yang sukses membuatnya bungkam dan berhadapan dengan teman- teman sekolahnya memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Bahkan mungkin jika ia masih bisa memamerkan suara indahnya dan teman- temannya tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini, kau tidak berlebihan jika memanggilnya "Prince Perfection". Ya atau mungkin takdir ini dijatuhkan terhadap Luhan hanya untuk memenuhi peribahasa 'Nobody Perfect'

Jujur saja, Luhan menerima semua perlakuan Kai dan Xiumin padanya bukan berarti Luhan menyukainya. Luhan hanya membiarkan waktu yang membalas mereka. Luhan bisa saja mengeluarkan Kai dan Xiumin sekarang juga dari sekolah. Tapi Luhan sadar, lari dari masalah bukanlah penyelesaian yang baik. Luhan memang lebih baik diam daripada melawan. Selain karena itu yang terbaik, Luhan memang tidak bisa melawan. Ia tahu ini semua saudah keterlaluan tapi ia tahu bahwa suatu saat Kai dan Xiumin pasti akan menyesal dan karma akan menimpa mereka.

.

Other side

.

"Kenapa Luhan lama sekali? Apakah catatannya banyak?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena Luhan tidak juga muncul dihadapan mereka

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Tao sambil menyesap milkshakenya

"Aku akan melihatnya dulu" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dari tempatnya

"Aku ikut hyung" balas Sehun lalu mengikuti namja cantik didepannya

Kyungsoo pun berjalan dengan cepat. Pikirannya sudah melayang layang memikirkan namja mungil yang sangat ia sayangi itu

"Hyung bisakah pelan sedkit?" Tanya Sehun. Walaupun kakinya lebih panjang dari milik Kyungsoo, tapi langkah Kyungsoo sudah seperti berlari saja. 'Sepanik itukah?' batin namja berwajah datar itu. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo menyayangi Luhan.

.

Luhan side

.

Luhan mulai mengerti dimana ia berada. 'Tempat tinggi ini, pasti diatas meja' masalah tempat dimana ia berada sekarang bukanlah masalah yang berarti. Semua gurunya pasti sudah tau kenapa ia berada di tempat itu Yang menjadi masalah adalah sekarang teman temannya, mungkin teman teman Kai sedang melemparinya dengan tomat dan tepung. Ia sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Tapi ini seragam Suho bukan seragamnya. Luhan ingin berteriak agar mereka berhenti tapi ia tidak bisa. Memberontak? Itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh dari kursinya sekarang. Ia duduk di kursi dan kursi itu diletakkan keatas meja, tentu saja akan sangat sakit bila terjatuh bukan?

"Soo Ah!" teriak sebuah suara dari ambang pintu. Luhan mengenali suara itu. Itu Kyungsoo

GRET

Luhan merasa ada yang naik ke mejanya.

'Itu pasti Kyungsoo' batinnya tenang

"Berhenti disitu atau Luhanmu akan menderita lebih dari ini Xi Kyungsoo dan, ooh si anak baru itu. Kau teman dari namja bisu ini juga?" ucap seseorang yang naik ke meja tersebut. Itu Kim Jongin, bukan Xi Kyungsoo

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kai?! Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan siratan emosi dimatanya. Bagaimanapun, menyakiti Luhan sama saja menyakiti dirinya

"Ya aku gila! Dan kau tahu? Ini semua karena kau Xi Kyungsoo!" bentak Kai lalu melepas tutup mata Luhan. Wajah Luhan penuh dengan tepung dan tomat kecuali bagian matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun

'Manis' batin salah seorang disitu. Orang itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan'. "Jangan ber lovey dovey didepanku! Aku muak melihatnya" ucap orang itu. Kim Jongin rupanya. Kai lalu menyuruh teman temannya menurunkan kursi Luhan. "Lihat Kyungsoo? Ini adalah orang yang sangat kau sayangi bukan? Namja yang cantik manis pintar dan kaya. Namun sayang, dia bisu" ucap Kai sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan. "Kalau saja kau bisa berbicara, aku akan membiarkan Kyungsoo bahagia bersamamu. Tapi sayang, kau bisu"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah Kai

"Jaga omonganmu tuan Kim. Aku tahu Luhan tidak sesempurna dirimu, setidaknya otaknya masih bekerja untuk bisa melakukan hal seperti apa yang manusia lakukan." ucap Kyungsoo yang ternyata pemilik tangan yang menampar Kai. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tali ikatan tangan Luhan selama Sehun menahan Kai. "Keluar kalian semua!" bentak Kyungsoo pada teman- teman Kai yang langsung keluar. Sehun langsung melepaskan pegangannya terhadap tangan Kai, tapi Kai masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang menuntunnya untuk tetap disitu. "Gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut dan dibalas anggukan Luhan. "Kau harus pulang. Tekanan hari ini sudah keterlaluan Kyung" ucap Kyungsoo khawatir. Luhan menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya

_'AKU TETAP SEKOLAH' _ejanya

"Tidak Kyung biarkan aku menjadi egois saat ini. Kau harus pulang. Lihat penampilanmu saat ini. Sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Aku akan mengurus surat ijinmu. Sehun tolong kau bilang ke Tao untuk menelpon gege Luhan, nomornya pasti ada di handphone Luhan. Kau bereskan bukumu ya Kyung? Jangan membantah dengarkan aku kali ini saja" ucap Kyungsoo selembut mungkin.

Luhan mengangguk lalu menuju ke mejanya dan mulai membereskan bukunya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti terlihat sangat buruk saat ini. Ia sangat ingin menangis. Bukan karena ia malu, ia sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Ia menangis karena ia merasa bersalah harus merepotkan sahabatnya lagi. 'Maafkan aku Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merepotkan orang- orang sekitarku' batinnya. Setetes air mata menetes membuat jalur di pipinya yang penuh dengan tepung itu.

'Bbaru ini aku melihat ia menangis secara langsung' batin orang lain yang masih ada di kelas itu.

Luhan segera membalikkan badannya setelah selesai membereskan bukunyadan melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Ia tertegun melihat orang itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Tatapan yang ia berikan bukanlah tatapan membunuh seperti yang biasanya ia berikan. Luhan berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Ia hanya menunduk saat melewati orang itu. Ia takut orang itu akan menyiksanya lagi jika ia menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

BRUK

Luhan terjatuh. Ia tersandung mejanya. Bukan karena orang itu. Tapi kali ini benar benar murni kecelakaan. Orang itu membungkukkan badannya, sungguh, maksudnya adalah membantu Luhan berdiri. Tapi Luhan justru bergerak mundur sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiri sendiri lalu berlari keluar kelas menghindari orang itu.

'Sekejam itukah aku' Batin orang itu, Kim Jongin

.

"Tao hyung!" teriak Sehun

"Ne hun?" jawab Tao perasaannya mulai tak enak melihat Sehun yang berlari kearahnya

"Kau disuruh Kyungsoo hyung menelpon gege Luhan. Luhan hyung mau pulang" balas Sehun

"Hah? Aku tidak memiliki nomor telpon gegenya Luhan" jawab Tao bingung

"Kata Kyungsoo hyung kau disuruh meminta nomornya ke Luhan"

"Memang Luhan kenapa?" Tanya Suho khawatir

"Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung menemukannya sedang dilempari tepung dan tomat dengan posisi diikat di kursi dan diletakkan diatas meja" ucap Sehun

"Benarkah? Keterlaluan kau Kai" Suho geram. Luhan sudah terlalu sabar sekarang. Suho berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tangan terkepal erat menandakan ia mau menerkam. Berterimakasihlah kepada Luhan yang datang tepat waktu membuat Suho kembali duduk di kursinya. Suho tahu benar bahwa Luhan tidak mau satu dari sahabatnya bertengkar atau membuat keributan walaupun itu demi membela dirinya.

"Kyungie! Kau terlihat sangat buruk! Berikan ponselmu biar aku menelpon hyung mu itu dan kau bisa pulang" ucap Tao khawatir. Luhan menggeleng, bukan karena ia tidak mau pulang tapi karena hari ini ia harus pulang sendiri

_'GEGE KAN TIDAK MENJEMPUT HARI INI. AKU PULANG SENDIRI'_ eja Luhan

"Hmm kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Tao seolah takut terjadi apa- apa pada sahabatnya

Luhan mengangguk lagi

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Lagipula setelah ini pelajaran Hwang sonsae dan aku pasti bosan dikelas. Boleh ya Kyung" rayu Tao dengan wajah sok imutnya. Suho memutar bola matanya selama Sehun terkikik geli

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Tao. Ia bosan sendirian di mobil.

"Yes! Baik aku akan mengambil tas ku dulu ne!" ucap Tao lalu berlari ke kelasnya

"Duduklah Kyung, minumlah" kata Suho lalu menyodorkan milkshakenya. Ia tahu Luhan pasti haus.

Luhan duduk lalu meminum milkshake milik hyungnya itu. Ia lalu mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajahnya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bersih, setidaknya ia tidak sama seperti badut sekarang

_'TADI SEBELUM KESINI AKU TERJATUH DI KELAS'_ cerita Luhan

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho. Tidak biasanya Luhan menceritakan sesuatu kecuali itu penting

_'HANYA TERSANDUNG SIH TAPI TADI KAI' _Luhan menghentikan ceritanya. Ia berfikir dan memasak mimik wajah sedikit khawatir

"Apa yang Kai lakukan?" Tanya Suho merinci

'_IA MENCOBA MENOLONGKU' _lanjut Luhan

"MWO?" Teriak Suho. Luhan dan Sehun menutup telinga mereka. Tahu kenapa Sehun tidak bereaksi seperti Suho? Tentu karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan ceritakan

'_ANEH KAN? AKU LANGSUNG BERLARI KESINI. JUJUR AKU SANGAT TAKUT. TADI DIA JUGA SEMPAT MELAMUN LALU MENGGELENGKAN KEPALANYA SAAT AKU TERSENYUM PADA Kyungsoo' _lanjut Kyungso lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Aneh sekali bocah itu" ucap Suho

Sehun memasang wajah bingung. Ia benar benar tidak tahu apa yang kedua orang ini maksudkan. Maksudnya orang yang satu, yang bermata bulat dan bernama Luhan itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan hyung?" tanya Sehun. Rasa penasarannya sudah sampai di puncak dan ia tumpahkan lewat pertanyaan singkat tersebut

"Luhan terjatuh, dan Kai mencoba menolongnya. Dan tadi saat Luhan tersenyum padaKyungsoo, Kai menatapnya melamun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya" jelas Suho

"Ah, aku lihat dimana namja tan itu melamun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sepertinya tertarik dengan Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun ceplas ceplos

Luhan membulatkan matanya sehingga matanya terlihat seolah mau lepas dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Semua orang disekolah ini tahu bahwa Kai menyukai Kyungsoo dan membenci Luhan" ucap Suho santai

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa benci jadi cinta?" jawab Sehun

Suho dan Luhan terdiam. Luhan membayangkan sosok Kai yang tengah dimabuk cinta seperti membayangkan kiamat kecil. Bagaimana jika Kai sampai mencintainya? Oh itu sangat mengerikan

"Soo-ah!" teriak Tao yang datang bersama Kyungsoo

"Maaf lama, Tao juga meminta ijin keluar sekolah. Jadi aku harus mengurusnya dua kali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Luhan

"Baik. Ayo berangkat Kyung" ucap Tao semangat sambil menarik tangan namja mungil itu. Luhan berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tao

.

.

Kai side

.

.

'Ada apa denganmu Kai. Kenapa kau mencoba membantu namja bisu itu berdiri sih' batin Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masih terbayang di benaknya wajah Luhan yang kaget saat ia mencoba membantunya berdiri. 'Kau tidak boleh menyukainya Kai. Tidak!' batinnya berkecamuk memusingkan kepalanya yang berisi otak dan fikirannya yang sedang menelusuri apa maksudnya mencoba menolong Luhan tadi. Akalnya menuju kehatinya. Namun hatinya enggan menjawab dan justru menutup pintunya rapat- rapat dan menyimpan jawabannya serapi mungkin. Kai frustasi sekarang. Tidak biasanya ia mempermasalahkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Ia benar benar ingin mengetahui bahkan menuntut akal fikiran dan hatinya bekerja sama untuk bisa menjawabnya sebelum ia bisa gila hanya karena percobaan ingin membantu Do Luhan saja.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kai melihat Tao dan Luhan yang berjalan keluar sekolah

'Anak itu pulang?' tanya Kai dalam hatinya. 'Ah bukan urusanku' jawabnya sendiri lalu pergi dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Luhan dan Tao berada di mobil Luhan sekarang. Di dalam mobil yang tidak bisa dibilang sembarangan, mobil aston martin putih yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Tao duduk di kursi pengemudi selama Luhan disebelahnya. Tao mulai menyalakan mobil itu dan mengemudinya ke rumah Luhan

"Ada siapa di rumahmu Kyung?" tanya Tao

_'HANYA PELAYAN. MUNGKIN GEGE JUGA' _eja Luhan. Tao yang menoleh untuk melihat jawaban Luhan menatap lurus kedepan lagi lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Gegemu sangat tampan Kyung" ucap Tao. "Posturnya juga bagus. Ia pasti bisa melindungimu dengan amat baik" lanjutnya. Luhan hanya diam, ia tersenyum memikirkan sahabatnya yang jatuh cinta pada gegenya itu. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dan justru melihat Luhan senyum sendiri, Tao ikut diam. Entah apa yang membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

.

Skip Time

.

Sekarang kedua orang itu sudah berada didepan rumah megah milik Luhan. Saat memasuki pagar, Tao melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kaos v neck putih polos dan celana kotak- kotak berwarna biru langit sedang duduk sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya lalu ditumpukan di kaki yang satunya. Orang itu sedang memegang sebuah kertas di tangannya. Membaca kertas itu dengan serius. Angin semilir menerpa rambut tipis blondenya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan di wajah Tao. Ia adalah Do Yifan kakak Luhan.

Merasa sahabatnya melamun, Luhan menepuk pundak Tao dan membuat Tao sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak angkat Luhan tersebut dan menatap Luhan yang terkekeh.

"A-ayo keluar" ucap Tao dengan pipi memerah dan langsung keluar dari mobil Luhan diikuti sang pemilik mobil itu.

Suara pintu mobil yang disebabkan benturan dari pintu yang ditutup oleh kedua namja itu sampai dengan samar di pendengaran Kris. Kris segera meletakkan kertasnya itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat penampilan adiknya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Soo?!" Tanya Kris

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum terbaiknya lalu masuk ke rumahnya

Tinggallah dua namja yang sedang berdiri mematung didepan rumah megah tersebut

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan"

Tao mengangguk

"Oh iya siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zitao imnida. Panggil saja Tao"

"Aku Kris. Ayo duduk dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ngomong- ngomong matamu mirip panda. Sangat lucu"

BLUSHH

"T-t-terimakasih ge" balas Tao dengan pipi merona

.

Selama itu seorang namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang tersenyum bahagia

"Tuan muda, airnya sudah siap, anda bisa mandi sekarang" ucap seorang pelayan kepada Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan sahabatnya dan gegenya yang terlihat bahagia itu. Asal orang disekitarnya bahagia, ia akan lebih bahagia. Luhan mengangguk kepada pelayannya lalu tersenyum manis. Luhan pun menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat lengket itu.

.

Kristao side

.

Tao menceritakan semuanya dengan rinci. Walaupun dengan sedikit perasaan takut tersimpan melihat ekspresi Kris yang tidak bisa diartikan sekarang. Tao berbicara sepelan mungkin karena ia yakin namja yang berada didepannya ini sedang berada di titik puncak dari sebuah emosi. Dimana emosi itu harus ditumpahkan atau dilampiaskan layaknya ember yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air dan air itu harus ditumpahkan atau dialirkan. Dan Tao tidak akan mau menjadi bahan pelampiasan emosi Kris, menurut Tao, salah bicara sedikit saja saat ini akan berakibat sangat fatal. Bisa saja Kris langsung menonjoknya. Tapi itu hanya di pikiran Tao, mungkin jika hanya melihat wajah Kris sekilas, kita juga akan berpikir begitu. Tatapan mata tajam menyayat, rahang yang tegas, postur yang tegap dan tinggi. Siapa sangka hatinya selembut Luhan? Setelah Tao selesai menceritakan semuanya, Kris mengangkat tangannya Tao bersiap- siap, ia kira Kris akan memukulnya atau apa ternyata Kris justru mengelus rambutnya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga adikku di sekolah" ucap Kris sambil mengelus rambut lembut Tao dan menatap mata pandanya lekat. Hanya lewat tatapan saja namja bermata panda itu pipinya sudah terbakar habis. Warna pipinya yang menyerupai tomat sekarang membuat Kris tertawa kecil "Kau lucu Zitao" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, Tao merasa ingin terbang sekarang atau berteriak demi boneka panda kesayangannya. Tidak bisa Tao bayangkan sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang dibuat oleh namja tinggi dihadapannya ini. Kris melepas tangannya dari kepala Tao, begitupun tatapannya. Sekarang ia sedang menatap lurus ke halaman hijau rumah megahnya itu. "Apa menurutmu aku berlebihan jika memindahkan Luhan ke sekolah yang lebih baik dan dekat? Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasinya dan dia terjauh dari orang orang tak berhati seperti mereka semua" tanya Kris. Matanya menyipit seolah olah menerawang apakah yang akan ia putuskan ini benar atau tidak.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa jadinya kalau Luhan pindah? Siapa lagi orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangku terbaiknya? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan curhatannya jika ia ada masalah? Siapa yang akan dengan rela memberikan bahunya untuk disandari dan dibasahi oleh air mata yang keluar dari matanya saat hati dan jiwanya menangis? Tentu Kyungsoo dan Suho bisa melakukannya, tapi mereka berdua berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat hafal dan mengerti jalan fikirannya. Luhan selalu memberikan solusi dengan pemikiran yang matang dan hasil yang jelas. Berbeda dengan kedua hyungnya yang menghubungkan semuanya dengan hukum-alam, hukum-blahblahblah, semua yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Mereka lebih menggunakan nalar untuk menyaring dan memberikan sebuah solusi daripada mengerti perasaan Tao terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja, jawaban yang ada di otak Tao sekarang hanya "Itu berlebihan ge. Jika Luhan pindah ke lingkungan baru, ia akan susah beradaptasi apalagi dengan keadaannya" Tao menumpahkan isi pikirannya. Katakanlah Tao sangat takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu sama seperti seseorang yang takut kehilangan nyawanya yang sangat berharga.

Kris mengangguk. "Benar juga. Tapi aku juga tidak tega melihat Luhan dibully terus menerus seperti saat ini. Orang tuanya berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Kris. Pandangannya masih lurus. Dapat terlihat dari pandangannya betapa ia menyayangi adik angkatnya itu dan ingin mellindunginya. "Atau mungkin aku harus membuat anak- anak itu dikeluarkan?" lanjut Kris.

Tao menggeleng. "Kami sudah pernah menyarankan cara itu. Namun menurut Luhan seorang lelaki harus menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak boleh lari dari masalah atau menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cara yang singkat dan mudah. Luhan sering mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang terjadi pasti memiliki maksud tertentu. Ia menganggap semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang adalah sebuah pelatihan untuk menangguhkan dirinya. Menjadikannya sekeras batu dan membuatnya lebih kuat menghadapi kemungkinan yang lebih buruk. Aku tidak tahu darimana Luhan mendapatkan kata- kata emas itu. Tapi ia adalah namja luar biasa ge. Percayalah ia pasti bisa menahan semua ini. Lagipula kalau kau membawanya pergi, a-a-aku tidak siap" ucap Tao gugup ia menahan air mata yang meronta untuk jatuh. Bayangannya tentang seorang Luhan yang luar biasa memang tidak berlebihan. Semua yang Tao katakan benar. Walaupun Luhan adalah orang yang selalu disandung, ia juga adalah orang yang selalu menolong. Begitu singkatnya

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu panda" ucap Kris. Tao sontak mengangkat kepalanya yang memanggilnya panda hanyalah orang- orang terdekatnya, dan itupun tidak semuanya. Dan sekarang sang pujaan hati memanggilnya panda? Oh bayangkanlah kau duduk di posisi Tao sekarang. Didepanmu ada orang yang kau sukai dan ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan ehmm sayang? Rasanya memabukkan bukan.

"P-panda?" ucap Tao terbata.

"Ne. Matamu terlihat seperti panda. Apa salah aku memanggilmu panda? Itu sangat cocok denganmu" tanya Kris

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan. Tidak sama sekali malah.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat perubahan sikap Tao yang drastis. Menurut Kris itu lucu, mungkin menurut siapapun yang mendengarnya itu lucu.

PUK

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

Ternyata orang itu adalah namja berbadan mungil bermata bulat. Ia terlihat sangat indah sekarang dengan baju lengan panjang big size yang membalut badannya sampai sekitar paha lalu diteruskan oleh celana pendek berwarna coklat yang tergantung tepat diatas lututnya. Tetesan air masih jatuh dari surai coklatnya itu menembah kesan indah pada dirinya. Aroma susu dan sabun bayi menyeruak menyapa indra penciuman kedua namja lainnya memberikan sensasi nikmat dan perasaan tenang bagi keduanya. Keadaannya sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya sebelumnya. .

Disaat ia bermandikan benda padat berbentuk serbuk dan juga biji biji dan cairan daging buah merah bernama tomat itu. Kau tak akan menyangka betapa indahnya ia yang sebenarnya jika melihat sosoknya yang seperti itu

_'AKU MENGGANGGU YA?' _tanya Luhan karena ia muncul secara sangat tiba- tiba saat mereka sedang berbicara. Lebih tepatnya tertawa. Tao dan Kris menggeleng

"Cepat sekali kau mandi Kyung" ucap Tao. Sesungguhnya bukan Luhan yang mandi terlalu cepat, tapi Tao lah yang terbawa oleh pembicaraannya dengan Kris sehingga waktu seolah olah berjalan lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menatap kedua insan didepannya itu. Luhan tau benar bahwa Tao mulai menyukai gegenya. Dan Luhan tau bahwa Tao adalah type dari gegenya itu. Apa salahnya mencoba menyatukan mereka? Luhan kembali tersenyum menyiratkan misteri lalu berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kedua orang yang masih duduk di kursi taman itu pun menatap punggung namja mungil itu bingung.

Luhan sengaja, tidak salah kan ia menginginkan Tao lebih dari sahabatnya kelak?

Ah jangan salah paham. Maksudnya lebih dari sahabat melainkan saudara. Saudara ipar mungkin?

.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kris masih dengan tatapan bingungnya namun bedanya sekarang ia menatap Tao bukan Luhan

"Entahlah. Ia jarang bertingkah aneh seperti itu" jawab Tao sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"Yasudah susul saja dia. Aku mau bekerja dulu" ucap Kris lalu melangkah menjauhi Tao dan masuk ke rumah megah itu diikuti Tao

Tao sudah sangat sering bermain kesini bahkan ia hafal 'hampir-semua' nama pelayan Luhan tapi sumpah, Tao tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan mempunyai kakak angkat apalagi setampan Kris

"Victoria ahjumma!" panggil Tao kepada kepala pelayan yang sedang mengawasi pelayan di rumah Luhan yang sedang memasak tersebut

"Tao-ah? Untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran sekolah? Jangan bilang kau melarikan diri lagi dengan alasan mengantar Tuan Muda Luhan pulang? Oh ayolah ceritakan kepada ahjumma apa yang kau dan Tuan Muda Luhan alami kali ini disekolah hingga kalian pulang lagi" ucap Yeoja berumur 30 tahun itu. Wajahnya memang penipu yang handal. Orang yang bertemu dengannya mungkin menyangka ia berumur 20 tahun. Ia bisa nampak begitu muda dan cantik di usianya yang ke-30.

"Ahjumma, bisakah kau bertanya pelan- pelan. Sikap cerewetmu tidak juga berubah. Hari ini Luhan dikerjai habis- habisan lagi makanya aku membawa Luhan pulang. Oh iya ahjumma, sejak kapan Luhan punya gege angkat?" Tanya Tao balik namun ia sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya

"Tuan Muda Kris? Dia sudah diangkat menjadi kakak angkat Luhan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun ia ditugaskan Tuan besar Do bekerja di perusahaannya di Kanada. Tapi mendengar keadaan Tuan Muda Luhan yang memburuk sekitar akhir tahun belakangan, Tuan Besar Do menyuruh Tuan Muda Kris kembali dan bekerja di Korea sambil mengawasi Tuan Muda Luhan" jelas Victoria

"Ooh begitu. Pantas saja aku baru melihatnya. Umurnya berapa ahjumma?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Seumuran dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat pintar sehingga dipercaya bekerja di perusahaan Tuan Besar Do" jawab Victoria

"Ooh. Luhan dimana ahjumma?"

"Dikamarnya mungkin. Cari saja" jawab Victoria lagi lalu kembali mengawasi pelayan- pelayan itu.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyung kau didalam? Aku masuk ya?" ucap Tao lalu masuk kekamar Luhan. "Ah dia tertidur. Tidak mungkin aku membangunkannya" ucap Tao sedikit berbisik. "Yasudah. Luhan, aku pulang ya" bisik Tao lalu mengecup pipi sahabatnya itu dan berjingkat keluar dari kamar Luhan. Setelah keluar dari kamar namja mungil itu, Tao langsung berpapasan dengan sosok tidak asing namun tidak terlalu dikenalnya itu.

"Eh Tao, kenapa keluar lagi?" Tanya namja tiang itu. Ia sudah memakai jas dan pakaian yang rapi. Pakaian kantor lebih tepatnya

"Eh itu, Luhan tidur hyung. Lebih baik aku pulang saja" ucap Tao dengan raut wajah kecewa

"Hm. Kau pulang naik apa? Kau tidak bawa mobil kan?" tanya Kris lagi

"Eh iya. Mobilku masih disekolah. Mungkin aku akan naik bus"

"Tidak usah. Kau sudah mengantarkan Luhan, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Juga agar kita bisa mengenal lebih satu sama lain. Tentu aneh rasanya jika aku tidak mengenali sahabat sahabat adikku" ucap Kris

Tao mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang

"Kajja kemobilku" Kris berjalan diikuti Tao dibelakangnya.

.

'Rencanaku sukses'

.

Mobil Kris tidak sepi karena suasana canggung melainkan mobil itu penuh dengan tawa dan percakapan dari kedua orang yang duduk didalam mobil tersebut. Entahlah percakapan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan sehingga mereka bisa terlihat seperti sudah kenal begitu dekat. Namun sayang mobil itu menjadi sangat sepi ketika mobil itu berhenti di rumah megah (namun tak semegah milik Luhan) dan satu diantara mereka keluar dari mobil itu.

"Mobilmu disekolah kan? Besok aku akan datang menjemput dan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah ya" ucap orang yang masih berada didalam mobil

"Eh? Apa itu tidak menyusahkan gege?" tanya namja yang diluar

"Tidak. Sampai bertemu besok" ucap namja yang masih ada di dalam mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantornya

.

Skip Time

.

"Luhan bangun!" teriak Kris sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu

"Tuan muda, Tuan muda Luhan baru saja berangkat sekolah" ucap Victoria yang mendengar Kris memanggil Luhan

"Hah pagi sekali? Apa dia sudah sarapan?" tanya Kris

"Sudah tuan muda. Dia berpesan agar tuan segera mandi karena Tuan Tao bisa terlambat" ucap Victoria lagi

"Oh iya bagaimana aku bisa lupa harus menjemput Tao pagi ini! Baik terimakasih ahjumma" ucap Kris lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Ia hanya menyikat giginya, membasuh wajahnya lalu mengganti bajunya. Ia yakin Luhan akan marah jika ia terlambat mengantarkan sahabatnya. Eh Tunggu dulu, darimana Luhan bisa tahu Kris akan mengantarkan Tao pagi ini? Entahlah adiknya itu memang hebat.

.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah Tao agar Tao tidak terlambat namun betapa menyesalnya Kris bahwa Tao sudah berangkat duluan. Entah kenapa Kris merasa sedih tidak bisa mengantar Tao sekolah hari ini. Mungkin ia mulai menyimpan perasaan terhadap sahabat adiknya itu. Bisa jadi.

.

.

Canteen

.

"Aku sebal dengan gegemu itu huh" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya selama Luhan sedang menikmati roti bakar dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Luhan belum makan tapi ia menyuruh Victoria mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sarapan agar Kris segera menjemput Luhan

"Hahaha Tao kau sangat berharap" balas Suho sambil tertawa memegangi perutnya. Ia merasa Tao sangat konyol mengharapkan gege Luhan yang terlihat sempurna itu

"Lagipula gege Luhan sudah bekerja kan? Apa kau mau bersanding dengan om om?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya. Luhan tersedak dan Sehun segera memberikannya minum

Luhan menggeleng lalu memulai ejaan tangannya

_'KRIS GEGE LEBIH MUDA DARIPADA Kyungsoo GEGE TAU' _eja Luhan lalu memakan rotinya lagi dan tidak memperdulikan ekspresi kaget dari Kyungsoo dan Suho juga ekspresi bingung Sehun

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Sehun

"Kata Luhan, gegenya lebih muda daripada Kyungsoo ge" jelas Tao dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana sosok gege Luhan sehingga ia tidak sekaget Kyungsoo dan Suho.

"Aku ingin belajar mengerti bahasa isyarat Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun

"Aku akan mengajarimu!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat

"Jinjja? Baguslah. Aku ingin sepenuhnya menjadi sahabat kalian semua" ucap Sehun dibalas senyuman keempat namja lainnya. Luhan senang ia akan mempunyai teman baru

"Luhan, nanti kau pulang bersamaku ya? Kyungsoo kan akan mengajari Sehun dan Tao membawa mobil" ucap Suho

Luhan menggeleng._ 'AKU JUGA MEMBAWA MOBIL KOK. LAGIPULA AKU AKAN MENGIKUTI KELAS MUSIK NANTI. MUNGKIN AKAN LAMA. AKU PULANG SENDIRI SAJA' _eja Luhan

"Hmm baiklah. Ayo masuk ke kelas!" balas Suho yang membuat keempat namja lainnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas masing- masing.

.

Skip Time

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang tenang bagi Luhan, Kai, Xiumin dan gengnya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Sehun bilang Kai juga tenang di kelas hari ini. Sesuatu yang aneh namun Luhan menyukainya. Padahal seharusnya Luhan justru curiga dengan semua ini. Seharusnya otak robotnya mengira ngira apa sebab semua ini dan kenapa ini bisa sampai terjadi. Bukannya bersantai seperti saat ini. Merasa tidak ada ancaman atau tanda- tanda pembullyan, Luhan berjalan dengan santai di area sekolahnya. Ia hendak pergi ke ruangan musik. Sekolah sudah sepi, tinggal orang- orang yang akan mengikuti ekskul saja yang masih bertahan di tempat menuntut ilmu ini. Seharusnya ia tetap waspada kan?

.

SRET  
.

Seseorang menarik namja bertubuh mungil itu dan menyeretnya ke lapangan. Sungguh Luhan kaget dan tidak habis pikir bagaimana sekarang ia sudah terikat di tiang bendera dan dikelilingin namja namja yang sudah menyiapkan balon air yang siap ditembakkan kepadanya. Luhan menutup matanya berniat menyiapkan mentalnya namun terlambat.

.

PAK

.

Ia merasa kepalanya sakit dan basah dalam waktu bersamaan. Itu tembakan balon pertama.

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA BODOH?!" teriak sebuah suara. Luhan mengenal suara itu. "DIMANA PARA PELINDUNGMU ITU?HAH?" lanjutnya. "Lempar!" Itu adalah kata kata terakhir yang Luhan dengar dari orang itu (-Xiumin) sebelum pendengarannya diredam oleh puKyungsoo balon air yang pecah mengenai tubuhnya.

Sakit?

Tentu.

Basah?

Ya.

Malu?

Sangat.

Namun semua itu tidak lama. Ia merasakan seseorang merengkuhnya dan menghalangi balon balon air itu menyakitinya. Orang itu memeluknya sehingga balon balon itu mengenai punggungnya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang itu. Dia Kyungsoo. Xi Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pergi jauh- jauh dariku Do Luhan" bisiknya. Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar samar karena suara pecahan balon air itu lebih mendominasi. Tidak lama kemudian tangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke telinga Luhan dan menutupnya erat

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras dan bercampur dengan emosi. Luhan masih dapat mendengar teriakan itu dengan jelas walaupun kedua tangan Kyungsoo menghalanginya tetapi posisinya dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat saat ini dan suara Kyungsoo yang sangat keras membuat Luhan mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelah suara teriakan Kyungsoo, semua balon itu berhenti ditembakkan. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi tanpa basa- basi. "Aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil buku. Lepas saja jasmu, kau bisa masuk angin Kyung. Berhati- hatilah. Setelah selesai ekskul langsung pulang ya hyungmu pasti khawatir" ucap Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang. "Ayo kuantar kau keruang musik" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berlari menuju ruang musik. "Belajar yang baik ya selamat bersenang senang" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berlari menjauh menuju ke mobilnya. Luhan tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka ia memiliki harta yang paling berharga yaitu sahabat sahabatnya. Luhan memasuki ruangan musik itu. Betapa bingungnya namja bermata bulat itu mendapati ruangan musik gelap.

'Kenapa lampunya mati?' tanyanya dalam hati. Luhanpun menyalakan lampu ruang musik itu. 'Kosong? Kemana yang lainnya?' batinnya lagi. Ia lalu duduk di kursi depan grand piano di ruang musik itu. Ia lalu menemukan sebuah catatan

'Ekskul musik hari ini ditiadakan karena banyak yang berhalangan hadir'

Luhan menghela nafasnya. 'Sudah sampai sini, lebih baik aku berlatih sendiri' pikir Luhan. Luhan pun membuka grand piano itu lalu menekan tutsnya dan melahirkan nada nada yang indah. Air matanya menetes. Ia sangat ingin bernyanyi saat ini namun mengapa suaranya enggan keluar. Ia benci, sangat benci. Jari jari lentiknya menari nari diatas tuts piano itu seolah olah seorang menari ditengah hujan karena air matanya terus menetes melambangkan kepedihan dan kelelahan yang ia rasakan. Beban yang ia rasakan memang sudah terlalu berat sekarang.

Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin lalu menangis sekencang kencangnya setidaknya agar bebannya terlampiaskan.

Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin melemparkan beban itu ke sembarang arah asalkan beban itu pergi dan tidak menganggu hidupnya lagi. Sungguh kata lelah itu kurang untuk mengukirkan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

Ia mulai memainkan piano itu lagi

_Barami malhaejuneun yaegi sesangeun deo geochildamyeo hajiman idaeroramyeon waenji gwaenchanheul geotman gata_

_Nae meorissoge neomchineun jilmundeure_  
_Nuga daphaejulkka haneobsi gidarijiman geu_  
_Dabeul chatneun geon nayeotdaneun geol_

_Jogeum tteollineun mameun gamchugo_  
_Geunyang ne sonman kkok japgo dalligo sipeora_  
_Mak ssodajineun chorokbisoge urin deo singgeureowojyeo_  
_Neul ai gatdeon cheoreopgiman haetdeon naega deo keobeorin geon nareul mideojun_  
_Ne nunbit hana, hanbeonui miso_  
_Geugeollo chungbunhaetdago_

_Gadeon giri teullyeo, hogeun makhyeoisseo_  
_Meomchwo seol ttae urin eotteoke haeya halkka_  
_Geurigo geu gireul neomeoseoneun geu sungan eotteon eolgullo seo isseulkka_

_Jogeum tteollineun mameun gamchugo_  
_Geunyang ne sonman kkok japgo dalligo sipeora_  
_Mak ssodajineun chorokbisoge urin deo singgeureowojyeo_  
_Neul ai gatdeon cheoreopgiman haetdeon naega deo keobeorin geon nareul mideojun_  
_Ne nunbit hana, hanbeonui miso_  
_Geugeollo chungbunhaetdago_

_SHINee- Green Rain_

Hatinya menyanyi, menuangkan rasa pedih yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia tersenyum menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu menutup Grand piano itu. Ia ingin bermain piano lagi tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman karena bajunya yang basah. Ia pun menyudahi permainannya dan membuka bajunya lalu mengibaskannya agar baju itu lebih kering

.

.

'Indah sekali permainannya, siapa yang masih ada di ruang musik saat ini? Bukankah hari ini ekskul musik tidak ada?' batin seseorang di ruang tari. Orang berkulit tan itupun berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang dikelilingi cermin itu lalu menuju ruangan disebelahnya dan membukanya. 'K-Luhan?' matanya membulat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Kai melihat dengan jelas tubuh Luhan yang seputih susu. Entah setan darimana yang membuatnya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Katakan saja Kai sudah gila sekarang.

KRIETT

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan lalu ditutup dengan lembut itu seolah olah memanggil Luhan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat siapa pelakunya. Yang membuat Luhan panik adalah Kai yang berjalan mendekatinya dan keadaannya yang shirtless saat ini. Luhan segera mencoba memakai pakaian di tangannya namun tangan kekar Kai menahannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau indah, Bisu~" bisik Kai. Kai mengunci Luhan di dinding pojok ruang musik. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Luhan dan tangan yang satu lagi mengunci pergerakan Luhan. "Hari ini aku belum membullymu kan? Bagaimana jika kau berterimakasih dengan cara.. Melayaniku" bisik Kai tepat di telinga Luhan lalu mengigit daun telinga yang putih bersih itu layaknya ulat yang kelaparan. Panggil saja Kai si beruntung karena Luhan tidak bisa berbicara. Jika ia bisa, percayalah Luhan sudah berteriak dan membuat siapapun datang ke tempat ini. "Kau mandi menggunakan sabun bayi hm? Kulitmu selembut dan seharum bayi" bisik Kai lalu menjilat leher putih Luhan. Menggigit dan menghisapnya meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Luhan menutup matanya sangat erat. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Kai apalagi tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "I'll melt you down like ice cream" bisik Kai lagi lalu mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Luhan. Kai menyesap bibir manis namja bermata bulat itu menggigit gigitnya layaknya singa yang lapar, lidahnya menari di permukaan bibir cherry itu mencoba membuat gerbang yang menghalangi goa hangat itu terbuka. Merasa tidak diperdulikan, gigi Kai ikut beraksi menggigit gigit pintu gerbang yang menutupi sebuah telaga manis itu sehingga gerbang itu mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Dihisapnya cairan itu. 'Manis' ini belum seberapa karena gerbang itu telah terbuka. Lidah Kai masuk menelusuri goa hangat itu, mengabsen setiap gigi sang pemilik lalu mengajak penghuninya bermain. Kai mulai dengan mendorong lidah Luhan hingga ia mulai bereaksi. Mereka saling mendorong, mengikat dan menikmati. Lidah Kai keluar sebagai pemenang, ia mendapatkan telaga manis yang ia cari. Persetan karena insan didepannya dan ia tentunya membutuhkan asupan oksigen yang membuat permainan manis itu berakhir dengan jembatan saliva merentang dari bibir keduanya.

Puas dengan kegiatan menghirup oksigen yang ia anggap sedikit mengganggu, Kai membawa Luhan untuk berbaring dilantai dan ia menumpu diatasnya. Leher putih nan jenjang milik Luhan berhasil membuatnya merasa lapar. Ia segera menggigit dan menghisapnya meninggalkan jejak keunguan yang menurutnya indah namun sakit bagi Luhan. Tidak puas dengan leher itu, Kai turun lagi menuju sebuah gundukan pink kecoklatan mungil yang mulai mengeras. "Kau terangsang juga huh?" godanya sebelum mulai memanjakan gundukan mungil itu. Kai menyentuhnya sedikit lalu menjepitnya dengan dua jarinya. Permainannya terasa sangat lincah diatas tubuh namja mungil itu, sumpah Luhan sudah berusaha mendorong Kai namun nihil sentuhan Kai diatasnya membuatnya lemas. Selama Luhan sudah mulai menangis, Kai semakin gila. Ia menggigit nipple mungil yang menurutnya manis itu selama bibir sexynya berusaha mencari kenikmatan di salah satu nipple Luhan itu, tangannya ikut berperan memuaskan namja dibawahnya itu. Memainkan nipple satunya. Mencubitnya hingga namja dibawahnya itu menutup matanya erat.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa mengiaskan kenikmatan yang Kai berikan saat ini? Mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan menggoda dari bibirnya saja ia tidak bisa. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sampai lagi lagi bibir tak bersalah itu mengeluarkan darah saat Kai mencubit kuat nipple kirinya dan menggigit nipple kanannya hingga berdarah. Perih namun nikmat. Kai menggesekkan juniornya dengan milik Luhan yang masih terbungkus rapi dibawah sana membuat Luhan menjadi gila. Ia menjambak rambut Kai untuk melampiaskan rasanya saat ini. Kai turun lagi ke cekungan indah di perut rata Luhan. Lidahnya bermain di pusarnya selama tangannya sudah mulai melepas ikat pinggang Luhan dan menurunkan celana panjang Luhan sedikit sampai junior mungilnya yang diselimuti celana dalam itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sepenuhnya tegak seperti milik Kai sekarang.

Tangan kiri Kai mulai mengelus batang adik Luhan itu. Lidahnya masih bermain di cekungan Luhan yang menurutnya manis itu dan tangan kanannya mengelus selangkangan Luhan yang membuat cengkraman Luhan dirambutnya semakin kencang. Merasa penasaran dan ingin berkenalan dengan adik kecil Luhan itu, ia segera menurunkan semua celana Luhan hingga namja mungil itu naked total sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sangat indah" ucap Kai lalu menyentuh kepala junior Luhan itu. Ia mengelusnya pelan lalu meniup junior mungil itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat Luhan kesakitan. Erangannya tertahan dimulutnya. Ingat, Luhan bisu sepenuhnya, suara sekecil apapun tidak bisa ia ciptakan. Kai mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo lambat. Bermain dengan adik Luhan merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kai tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Luhan seindah ini. Mungkin bibir Kai merasa iri dengan tangannya yang terus bermain dengan adik kecil itu, bibir Kai mengambil alih permainannya. Ia memasukkan junior Luhan ke mulutnya. Menggigit gigit batangnya membuat Luhan mencakar ubin marmer kelas musik itu. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia terima itu memabbukkannya seolah olah menggelitik perutnya dan menyengat lehernya. Hatinya memaksa mengeluarkan desahan atau semacamnya namun suara itu tertahan. Tak bisa ia muntahkan walau hanya sedikit.

Merasa tubuh Luhan menggodanya, Kai segera melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tereksposlah tubuh indahnya yang dibalut kulut tan sexy yang berhasil membuat Luhan memerah. Juniornya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan mengingat bersama berjalannya waktu junior itu akan merobek single holenya dengan paksa. Ia yakin Kai tidak akan membuatnya menikmati permainannya. Kai pasti akan mengusahakan kenikmatannya dan tetap menyiksa Luhan.

Ia menuntun juniornya ke bibir cherry Luhan. Tidak adil jika hanya bibirnya yang merasakan bibir Luhan. Adik kecilnya juga harus merasakannya bukan? Luhan bingung apa yang harus ia

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sangat indah" ucap Kai lalu menyentuh kepala junior Luhan itu. Ia mengelusnya pelan lalu meniup junior mungil itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat Luhan kesakitan. Erangannya tertahan dimulutnya. Ingat, Luhan bisu sepenuhnya, suara sekecil apapun tidak bisa ia ciptakan. Kai mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo lambat. Bermain dengan adik Luhan merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kai tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Luhan seindah ini. Mungkin bibir Kai merasa iri dengan tangannya yang terus bermain dengan adik kecil itu, bibir Kai mengambil alih permainannya. Ia memasukkan junior Luhan ke mulutnya. Menggigit gigit batangnya membuat Luhan mencakar ubin marmer kelas musik itu. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia terima itu memabbukkannya seolah olah menggelitik perutnya dan menyengat lehernya. Hatinya memaksa mengeluarkan desahan atau semacamnya namun suara itu tertahan. Tak bisa ia muntahkan walau hanya sedikit.

Merasa tubuh Luhan menggodanya, Kai segera melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tereksposlah tubuh indahnya yang dibalut kulut tan sexy yang berhasil membuat Luhan memerah. Juniornya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan mengingat bersama berjalannya waktu junior itu akan merobek single holenya dengan paksa. Ia yakin Kai tidak akan membuatnya menikmati permainannya. Kai pasti akan mengusahakan kenikmatannya dan tetap menyiksa Luhan.

Ia menuntun juniornya ke bibir cherry Luhan dan mengambil posisi 69. Tidak adil jika hanya bibirnya yang merasakan bibir Luhan. Adik kecilnya juga harus merasakannya bukan? Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun sebelum Kai mendorong juniornya lebih masuk ke mulut Luhan yang kecil itu. Mulutnya penuh ia hanya bisa memaju mundurkan junior besar milik Kai yang sekarang memenuhi mulutnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan sesuatu menerobos bawahnya. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ternyata Kai memulai pemanasannya. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus membentuk gerakan zig zag untuk melonggarkan single hole Luhan yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat singgah adik kecilnya.

Luhan meringis. Ia melepaskan junior Kai dari kulumannya ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kai terus menggerakkan kedua jarinya itu mengaduk aduk lubang itu sampai Luhan menjambak rambutnya keras, ia tahu maksudnya, Kai menemukan titik itu. Titik kenikmatan bagi Luhan. Kai terus menumbuk titik itu membuat Luhan menggelinjang hebat. Keringatnya bercucuran menambah kesan sexy yang ada pada dirinya yang sudah full naked itu. Luhan mengadah keatas menampilkan lehernya yang sudah tidak bersih lagi membuat Kai semakin bernafsu. Digesekkannya junior big sizenya itu ke leher namja putih dibawahnya membuat namja mungil itu mencengkram selangkangan Kai dengan sangat kuat membuat namja itu mendesah

"Ahh"

Suara itu yang Kai keluar saat Luhan menyentuh selangkangannya itu. Merasa mulutnya menganggur, Kai mengulum adik Luhan yang sudah tegak namun belum mencapai klimaksnya. Digigitnya batangnya lalu dijilat puncaknya. Ia mengulum twinsballnya yang lagi lagi berhasil membuat Luhan mengeratkan cengkramannya. Kai yakin Luhan pasti sudah mendesah berat saat ini jika ia bisa. Kai merasakan junior mungil dimulutnya mulai berkedut. Luhan menembakan cairan benihnya itu di mulut Kai. Kai menelan semua cairan Luhan itu, merasakan cairan putih itu membasahi kerongkongannya memberinya sebuah kesegaran tak terbatas. Merasa bosan, Kai pun menarik adik kecilnya dari leher Luhan dan memasukannnya kedalam lubang Luhan. Masih sempit walaupun Kai sudah melonggarkannya tadi.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat junior Kai mulai menerobos lubangnya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. Holenya dirobek secara paksa.

"Ahhh Kyungghhh sempithhhhh" desah Kai padahal juniornya belum tertanam sempurna. Kepalanya mengadah keatas merasakan pijitan ekstra profesional yang diberikan oleh hole Luhan yang sangat ketat itu. Lubang itu menyempit seolah olah menyesap kejantanan Kai lebih dalam membuat pemilik benda tumpul itu merasakan surga dunia. Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan saat ia melakukannya dengan orang lain. Rasanya kali ini jauh lebih nikmat dan indah. Cairan dan bibir Luhan rasanya lebih manis daripada seks yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkram erat bahu Kai. Setelah ia mencapai klimaksnya tadi, ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin berhenti namun permainan belum benar benar dimulai. Tidak lama setelah kejantanan Kai tertanam sempurna dengan Luhan, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menusuk nusuk lubang Luhan. Rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan nikmat yang memuaskan. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kai menggenjot semakin liar. Suara gesekkan hole Luhan dan juniornya menggema di ruang musik itu. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berkelana di lubang sempit itu, Kai menemukan titik yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang dan mencengkramnya makin erat. Ditumbuknya lubang itu berkali kali membuat Luhan dibawahnya mendesah tanpa suara.

"Oohh hyuungghh iniihh nikmatthhhhhh. Ohhhhh fuckhh why so tigghttt" Kai merasakan sebuah kenikmatan tambahan saat ia merasa adiknya berkedut. Ia segera mengambil seruling yang masih ada dalam jangkauannya dan memasukkannya bersama kenjantanannya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kai memasukkan benda asing itu ketubuhnya bersama dengan kejantanan Kai yang semakin membesar dan mengeras didalam sana. Kai sudah gila. Ya ia gila

"Kyungghhh ohhh sempitthh sshhhh" desah Kai dan semakin mendorong seruling itu. YaTuhan Luhan sudah menangis tak karuan dibawah Kai sekarang. Kai memaksa seruling tak berdosa itu ikut menyakiti Luhan. Bahkan ujungnya menggores kulit hole Luhan dan melahirkan darah disitu.

CROTT

Cairan benih Kai menembak hole Luhan tepat di titik prostatnya. Kai langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan yang matanya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kai memang keterlaluan malam ini. Kesadaran Kai langsung hilang. Ia segera menuju kealam mimpi setelah memutar badannya menjadi disebelah Luhan. Ia tertidur dengan posisi junior yang masih ada di lubang Luhan bersama sebuah seruling.

.

Skip Time

.

Kai terbangun karena suara handphonenya yang berdering

"Engh yeob-"

"KKAMJONG! DIMANA KAU! INI SUDAH HAMPIR PUKUL 1 DAN KAU BELUM PULANG EOH? TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU MASIH DISEKOLAH KAN?! CEPAT PULANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENELFON EOMMA MU!" teriak suara diseberang sana -Xiumin. Kai masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia bangun dari tempatnya. Melihat sebuah seruling penuh darah dan jejak darah kearah luar pintu ruang musik. Kai diam. "HEY KKAMJONG!"

'Sejahat itukah aku?'

Luhan berjalan tertatih menuju mobilnya. Darahnya mengalir deras saat ia mengeluarkan kedua benda yang menyumbat lubangnya itu. Ia menggunakan bajunya dengan susah payah. Membiarkan Kai tidur disana. Ia sangat takut melihat darah yang tak henti keluar. Ia bisa anemia setelah ini. Permainan Kai terlalu kasar. Bahkan walaupun sudah memakai celana, darah itu tidak hanya meresap ke celana Luhan namun masih ada darah yang menetes dari holenya. sangat perih. Untung saja tetesan merah itu berhenti keluar saat Luhan sudah menginjakkan kakinya diluar ruang musik. Jadi ia tidak perlu meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai sekolahnya. Sekolahnya akan gempar bila itu terjadi.

Luhan memasuki mobilnya dan mengendara dengan sedikit ngebut menuju rumahnya. Ia tahu hyungnya khawatir dapat dibuktikan dari 112 missed call dan 76 messages yang berisi 'Dimana kau?' 'Cepat pulang!' 'Kau sudah makan?' 'Luhan?!' dan masih banyak pesan lain yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kekhawatiran namja tinggi itu.

Luhan membunyikan klakson memerintah satpam rumahnya membukakan gerbang.

"Tuan muda Luhan?! Tuan muda Yifan sangat menghawatirkanmu! Tuan muda kemana saja?" tanya Yongguk, kepala penjaga rumah megah itu yang kebetulan menjadi si pembuka gerbang. "Tuan muda? Kenapa penampilan tuan muda berantakan? Apa tuan muda baik baik saja? Tanda itu? Tuan muda..," ucap Yongguk menggantung. Ia tahu persis seperti apa Tuan muda dihadapannya ini. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal 'itu' secara sengaja.

_'AKU TIDAK APA APA HYUNG. AKU HANYA TIDAK DAPAT MENGATASINYA KALI INI' _eja Luhan dengan salah satu tangannya selama tangan sebelahnya masih memegang stir mobil. Air mata menetes lagi dari matanya. Menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu berat bagi pemuda seumuran Luhan. Tekanan fisik maupun batin yang menghantamnya ini sudah berlebihan. Ia belum pernah menangis selain didepan keluarga dan sabatnya sebelumnya.

"Benarkah tuan muda tidak apa apa? Tuan muda terlihat berantakan. Apakah tuan muda mau bercerita kepada saya? Saya akan mendengarkan dengan baik dan mencoba memberi solusi" ucap Yongguk. Ia sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Do sejak Luhan kecil. Tentu saja ia adalah satu dari beberapa pelayan yang sangat Luhan sayangi dan percayai.

_'TIDAK USAH HYUNG. AKU AKAN MENYITA BANYAK WAKTUMU. TERIMAKASIH TELAH PERHATIAN PADAKU NE' _eja Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan tertatih kedalam rumah.

Melihat majikan kesayangannya berjalan dengan susah payah, Yongguk segera membantu namja mungil itu berjalan. "Ini pasti berat Tuan muda. Aku akan selalu berdoa agar orang itu mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal" Bisik Yongguk saat membantu Luhan berjalan. Yongguk memang sangat mudah mengerti Luhan. Hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku dan mimik wajahnya saja, Yongguk mengerti apa yang Luhan rasakan dan alami. Walaupun hanya sebatas kepala penjaga, Luhan sudah menganggap Yongguk sahabatnya juga. Karena Yongguk menerima dan mengerti Luhan. Sama seperti tiga -eh- empat sahabatnya yang lain dan gegenya juga tentunya.

Yongguk memapah Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Betapa kagetnya Kris melihat adiknya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Luhan! YaTuhan! Kau kenapa Kyung?" ucap Kris. Leher adiknya dipenuhi bekas memar keunguan. Di bajunya banyak cipratan darah terutama bagian celananya. "Jangan bilang ada yang melakukan itu padamu?!" ucap Kris. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Kesabarannya sudah habis saat ini. Ia tidak mau adiknya disakiti lebih dari ini. Ini sudah cukup. Sangat cukup. "Yongguk, kau papah Luhan kekamarnya lalu suruh Victoria menelpon Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Jangan lupa bantu Luhan mandi atau sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya dengan lap basah" ucap Kris. Perintah itu segera dilaksanakan oleh Yongguk selama Kris menuju ruangan kerjanya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan

"Tuan muda, apa ada lagi yang perlu kubantu?" Tanya Yongguk setelah menidurkan Luhan dikasurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi Luhan untuk menyiapkan air panas.

Luhan menggeleng saat melihat Yongguk yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. _'TERIMAKASIH BANYAK HYUNG' _eja Luhan dengan sisa tenaganya. Yongguk tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan. Mencoba memanggil Victoria untuk menjalankan amanat selanjutnya dari Kris. Beruntung Luhan memiliki Yongguk dan Victoria sebagai pelayannya. Yongguk yang sering berperan sebagai hyungnya dan Victoria sebagai ahjumma yang cerewet.

"Luhan!" Teriak Victoria saat melihat Luhan yang sedang berusaha berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Ya Tuhan siapa yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini Luhan? Berani sekali orang itu! Ahjumma harus bertemu dengannya" ucap Victoria lalu memapah Luhan ke kamar mandinya. Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum mencoba menyampaikan bahwa ia baik- baik saja. Victoria menatap Luhan iba. Luhan selalu seperti ini. Bungkam dalam segala hal dan membiarkan dirinya terinjak injak. Sungguh berbeda dengan Kris yang terlalu berani mengambil keputusan yang bahkan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Maklumlah, mereka tak sedarah.

Selama Luhan mandi, Victoria duduk bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamar mandi Luhan. Ia sudah menelpon Choi Siwon, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Do untuk datang. Sekarang ia menunggu sang majikan keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah Victoria yang terlalu bosan menunggu atau Luhan yang sangat lama di kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chogioo" ucap suara di ambang pintu.

"Eh uisanim" ucap Victoria sambil berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Luhan masih dikamar mandi uisa, ia susah berjalan jadi tolong memapahnya sampai kasur nanti ya" ycap Victoria sopan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan tersebut setelah mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

CKLEK

Luhan sudah selesai mandi. Siwon segera beranjak lalu membantu Luhan berjalan dan menidurkannya diatas kasur. Lalu Siwon membuka tas perlengkapannya. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kris. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Kyung? Aku yakin kau dipaksa. Tidak mungkin Do Luhan melakukan hal itu" ucap Siwon tanpa menatap Luhan. Ia masih sibuk dengan peralatannya. Setelah semuanya siap ia menatap Luhan yang sepertinya masih belum siap menjawab itu. "Hnn baiklah kalau kau belum siap. Balikkan tubuhmu, aku akan mengobatinya" ucap Siwon yang sudah memegang pinset yang menjepit sebuah kapas yang talah diberi obat itu. Siwon menurunkan celana Luhan sehingga lubangnya terekspos sempurna. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang namja gila itu lakukan padamu Luhan?" ucap Siwon prihatin. Bermain dengan lembut saja berhasil membuat istrinya susah berjalan kurang lebih satu hari. Apalagi ini. "Ia pasti memasukkan benda lain kan? Ia menggunakan sex toy?" Selidik Siwon dan tangannya yang memegang pinset mulai mengarahkan kapasnya ke luka luka di hole Luhan. Luhan menggeleng. "Ia menggunakan alat lain? Permainan kasar?" tanya Siwon lagi. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan sakit sekarang. Luhan memeluk bantalnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya saat kapas dingin itu menyentuh lubangnya. Rasa perih di lubangnya menjalar sampai wajahnya yang berhasil membuat ia menggigit bantalnya keras. "Sudah selesai" ucap Siwon lalu mengangkat lagi celana Luhan lalu membantu Luhan membalikkan badannya. "Luhan, jangan terus menerus tertutup seperti ini. Kau harus mulai belajar untuk sedikit terbuka. Ceritakan kepada ahjussi apa yang terjadi. Ahjussi tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Siwon lembut. Ia tahu Luhan sedang rapuh saat ini. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berpikir, namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk

_'TADI SEHARUSNYA ADA EKSKUL MUSIK SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH. TAPI TERNYATA EKSKUL DITIADAKAN. DARIPADA PULANG, AKU LEBIH MEMILIH BERMAIN MUSIK SENDIRIAN. LALU TIBA TIBA DIA DATANG DAN MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU. DISAAT TERAKHIR PERMAINANNYA, IA MENGIKUT SERTAKAN SERULING' _eja Luhan. Air matanya jatuh lagi dan kali ini didepan dokter keluarganya.

"Sssh uljimaa. Percayalah, orang itu pasti akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut bocah didepannya sekarang. Sebenarnya itu yang Luhan harapkan selama ini. Namun hal itu datang terlalu lama. Ia lelah menunggu suatu karma itu datang.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" tanya Kris yang muncul dari balik pintu

"Sudah lebih baik. Besok Luhan tidak usah sekolah" ucap Siwon

Luhan menggeleng_ 'AKU AKAN SEKOLAH' _eja Luhan

"Tapi Kyung, keadaanmu?" tana Kris pada Luhan

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Kris. Senyumnya sangat mengerikan. Senyum itu melambangkan perih yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kris mengangguk pasrah.

"Luhan, sampai kapan kau akan terus diam diperlakukan seperti ini?" ucap Siwon. Luhan diam.

"Iya Kyung. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita happy ending saat kau kecil. Makanya kau sangat percaya bila semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Lihat yang terjadi padamu malam ini Kyung" ucap Kris

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum (lagi) _'SUDAHLAH AKU TIDUR DULU' e_ja Luhan lalu langsung menutup matanya membuat Kris dan Siwon otomatis keluar dari kamar itu

"Jaljjayo Kyungie" bisik Kris sebelum menutup pintu

.

.

Namja tan itu sedang membersihkan bercak darah Luhan yang sudah mulai mengering dan juga cairan hasil permainannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kai adalah manusia dan ia masih bisa berfikir apa akibatnya membiarkan cairan cairan itu berceceran di ruang musik bersama peralatan musik yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan gila Kai itu. Pikiran Kai berjalan mundur. Ia membayangkan namja mungil itu saat ia memaksakan sebuah seruling masuk kedalam lubangnya membuat namja mungil itu menangis deras dibawahnya. Kai merasa menjadi laki laki yang sangat kotor saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah otak dan hati nuraninya benar benar tidak berfungsi atau apa saat ini. Bisa bisanya ia menyiksa namja mungil nan manis yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah apa- apa pada Kai. Kai merasakan sakit luar biasa saat membersihkan darah Luhan yang bercecer sampai pintu ruang musik. Walaupun hanya setetes di setiap beberapa ubin, ia merasa bersalah sepenuhnya pada Luhan. Satu lagi, ia sadar bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada namja mungil itu.

Kim Jongin menyukai Do Luhan yang tidak bisa berbicara.

Kenyataan itu memang berat bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Bagaimana ia bisa membully Luhan jika kenyataannya itu justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Alasannya membully Luhan sudah hanyut terbawa perasaan barunya. Kim Jongin tidak lagi mencintai Xi Kyungsoo, perasaan itu berpindah ke Luhan. Memang susah untuk diterima akal sehat mengingat Kai tidak pernah memperhatikan Luhan sama sekali. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Entahlah mungkin ini adalah contoh pengamalan peribahasa 'Benci jadi Cinta'? Ya mungkin saja.

Mobil Kai sunyi selama perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Otaknya terlalu kacau sekarang bahkan hanya untuk memutar lagu _Heavy Metal_ di mobilnya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana perasaan sialan itu hadir lagi saat ia mulai bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Lebih parahnya, perasaan sialan itu menyapa atas nama Do Luhan. Namja yang sangat ia benci. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya ke hyungnya? Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya ke gengnya? Bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa ia mundur mulai sekarang? Apakah hyung dan teman- temannya akan menerima keputusannya? Kai rasa tidak. Bisa saja teman- temannya mendepaknya dari gengnya. Bahkan lebih parah ia bisa jadi akan berdiri di posisi Luhan nantinya. Kai hanya bisa mendesah berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia memang harus mengakui semuanya. Ia yakin pasti menyiksa Luhan jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ia yang disiksa oleh gengnya itu.

.

Kai sudah sampai di rumahnya yang besar yang tergolong sederhana. Tidak seperti rumah Luhan yang memiliki pagar tinggi menutupi sebagian rumahnya yang berlantai tiga, halaman hijau yang sangat luas (bahkan kau bisa bermain golf mini disana), kolam renang di belakang rumah, garasi mobil yang cukup menampung semua mobil Kris dan Luhan (kurang lebih 9 mobil mewah) dan juga kolam ikan dan kandang anjing di samping rumahnya ataupun rumah Tao yang bergaya China modern klasik dengan arena wushu dibelakangnya. Rumah Kai hanya bertingkat dua dan memiliki satu garasi untuk 2 mobil dan taman kecil yang indah didepannya. Kai juga tidak memiliki satpam yang menjaga rumahnya seperti Luhan. Kai harus membuka pagar rumahnya sendiri. Kai turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil milik Xiumin lalu berjalan masuk dan melihat Xiumin yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan snack dan menonton dvd. Oh ada sesosok manusia lagi disana. Namja yang memiliki badan mungil (tak semungil Xiumin), Byun Baekhyun

"Hyung~" panggil Kai. Kedua namja itu menoleh

"Kkamjong! Kemana saja kau?! Aku menghawatirkanmu bodoh! Aku juga takut dirumah sendirian. Untung saja Baekki mau datang menemaniku" ucap Xiumin lalu beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri Kai. Kai lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangannya lalu kembali menonton.

"Jadi, kau menghawatirkanku atau takut sendirian dirumah eoh?" tanya Kai malas

"Engh. Sepertinya kau tahu jawabannya. Mandilah! Kau sangat bau. Apa saja yang kau lakukan eoh!" ucap Xiumin yang baru menyadari bau mengerikan Kai

Kai langsung terdiam. Lagi- lagi ia ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Oh Tuhan, andai saja Kai bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan melakukan itu dan ia justru akan menggunakan kesempatan tadi untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan. "Baekhyun hyung, kau menginap kan?" teriak Kai dari tempatnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masih fokus ke filmnya. "Tidurlah di kamarku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ucap Kai yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

Kai melangkah malas memasuki kotak shower di ujung kamar mandinya. Ia menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Mengalir di permukaan kulit tannya menghanyutkan segala aroma amis nan busuk yang menjadi hasil lain dari aktivitasnya dengan Luhan tadi. "Hnn" Kai mendesah diantara suara bising terjunnya air dari shower itu ke lantai dan suara ac penghilang bau di kamar mandinya. Ia menyudahi kegiatan mandinya itu. Tidak ada suara yang ia keluarkan selain desahan berat itu. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana ia menyenandungkan rapp rapp kesukaannya dengan pelan.

CKLEK

Kai membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. "Sudah selesai menontonnya hyung?" tanya Kai. Jujur saja, Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang jarang dibentak oleh Kai. Kai selalu bersifat lembut pada hyungnya yang satu ini. Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu ada disaat Kai butuh. Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi sandarannya. Baekhyun adalah pendengar yang sangat baik dan pemecah masalah yang handal.

Jika Kai adalah Luhan, maka Baekhyun adalah Tao. Kau mengerti?

"Sudah. Kalau belum pasti aku masih menonton bersama Xiumin hyung. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Kkamjong? Tidak biasanya" ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup bukunya

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun" ucap Kai

"Kapan aku membocorkan rahasiamu Kkamjong-ah" balas Baekhyun malas sambil memutar bola matanya karena Kai meragukan dia

"Jangan tertawa" Kai mencetuskan persyaratan kedua

"Jika menurutku itu lucu aku akan tertawa" balas Baekhyun santai lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur Kai yang berukuran queen size itu

"Jangan-"

"Berceritalah!"

"Eh baiklah. Ini berhubungan dengan Luhan"

"Luhan?" Baekhyun langsung terduduk

"Benar sekali! Lebih tepatnya lagi Luhan yang sedang shirtless"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Kai merebahkan badannya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk

"Entahlah setan dari mana, aku mendekatinya dan melakukan hal itu padanya" lanjut Kai dengan mata tertutup

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun. Kai langsung terbangun dan membekap mulut namja imut itu

"Sshh. Xiumin hyung bisa terbangun bodoh" bisik Kai sambil membekap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Kai sehingga Kai melepaskan tangannya

"K-kau gila Kai. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit membentak

"Ya hyung aku tahu. Dan kau tahu, aku merasa bersalah dan sakit melihat dia menangis tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Kai lalu merebahkan badannya lagi

"Kurasa kau menyukainya" jawab Baekhyun lalu ikut merebahkan badannya disebelah Kai. "Akan kubantu kau menjelaskan semuanya ke Xiumin hyung dan teman temanmu besok. Lalu meminta maaflah kepada dia dan teman temannya" ucap Baekhyun santai lalu menutup matanya. Namja yang satu ini memang paling mengerti jalan pikiran Kai. Itu yang membuat Kai selalu percaya dan terbuka pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm kau memang yang terhebat hyung. Jaljjayo" ucap Kai sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya dan berkelana ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

"KKAMJONG BANGUN!" sebuah suara nyaring menusuk telinga Kai menyebabkan ia langsung tersadar dari perjalanannya di dunia mimpi.

"Arrgh hyung kapan kau berhenti bersuara seperti bebek eoh?" bentak Kai yang merasa kegiatannya diganggu oleh namja yang sudah berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidurnya itu.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Apa?" tanya Kai polos

"Arggh apa kau lupa kalau kau akan bilang pada Xiumin hyung dan teman temanmu bahwa kau menyukai Luhan kan. Oh ayolah Kim Jongin! Apa kau tidak punya prinsip hidup atau sebagainya?!" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Hmm entahlah hyung. Aku takut dan belum siap" ucap Kai sedikit berbisik

Baekhyun terdiam lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kai "Kukira kau gentleman Kai" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Kai meninggalkan namja tan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'aku gentleman!' teriak Kai dalam hati tapi ia takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Batinnya bergejolak saat ini. Di satu sisi ia takut dibully dan sisi satunya ia takut sakit melihat Luhan dibully. Oh Tuhan tolong bantu Kim Jongin saat ini

Kai melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya. Ia tidak punya niatan untuk membasahi tubuhnya sekarang. Ia hanya membasuh wajahnya lalu menyikat giginya. Menatap wajah berantakan di depan cermin itu. "Kim Jongin apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa namja bisu itu membuatmu seperti ini?!" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa cinta membuatmu lelah Kim Jongin? Kenapa?!" tanyanya lagi. Namun kali ini sedikit membentak. "Kenapa perasaan sialan ini menghancurkanmu Kim Jongin? Aku sangat ingat dan kenal Kim Jongin yang kuat dan tangguh. Bukan Kim Jongin yang lemah dan penakut begini!" bentaknya pada dirinya. "Kau pengecut Kai! Pengecut!" ucapnya sambil menodong wajahnya di cermin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ah tidak. Aku sudah mendapatkan perasaan ini dan aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya! Aku harus mengatakan semuanya agar semuanya menjadi lurus dan aku akan merasa lega pada akhirnya" ucapnya memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Ia menyemprotkan parfum untuk menetralisir bau badannya karena ia tidak mandi pagi ini. Ia turun dengan pakaian sekolah berantakan dan tas punggung yang tergantung di tangan kirinya

"Selamat pagi Xiumin hyung. Selamat pagi bebek berisik" sapa Kai pada kedua hyungnya

"Pagi mahluk hitam mengerikan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mencomot rotinya

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kai sambil mendekati Baekhyun

"Tidak ada pengulangan" ucap Baekhyun datar sambil mengunyah rotinua

"Ish. Oh iya Xiumin hyung, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Kai mendadak serius. Baekhyun menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya saat menyadari Kai melirik padanya. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap bermaksud menyuruh Kai untuk segera mengatakan dan meluruskan semuanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

"Ne? Bicara apa Kai?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengunyah rotinya

"Ini tentang Luhan" jawab Kai

Xiumin menelan rotinya lalu menatap Kai "Oh si bisu. Apa yang kau akan lakukan lagi padanya? Dengan cara apa kau akan membuatnya malu? Atau menangis? Dan yang pasti sakit?" ucap Xiumin lalu tersenyum licik

Kai menggeleng. "Bukan begitu hyung. Kali ini yang mau kubicarakan berbeda" ucap Kai pelan

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Xiumin menatap Kai heran

"A-aku.."

"Apa? Jangan membuatku bingung Kai" Tanya Xiumin karena adiknya tergagap. Tidak biasanya

"Aku mundur membully Luhan" ucap Kai. Namun kali ini lebih tegas. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ketegasan Kai

BRAKK

Xiumin memukul meja di hadapannya "Apa yang kau maksudkan Kim Jongin?!" bentaknya

"Hey bisakah kau lebih tenang!" balas Kai. "Aku mundur karena aku menyadari bahwa aku salah. Aku jahat! Kau tahu?! Perasaan sialan yang kau bilang cinta itu datang lagi! Dan kau tahu siapa orangnya?! Ya! Dia Luhan! Si namja bisu itu! Apa kau masih mau memaksaku untuk menyiksanya?! Bagaimana kalau aku memaksamu menyiksa Suho sialanmu itu?!" bentak Kai

"Seharusnya kau juga tenang Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti Kyungsoo dan Suho yang bisa mencintai namja cacat seperti dia!" Xiumin lalu berdiri dari kursinya

"Salahkan cupid sialan yang mengatas namakan Xi Luhan atas perasaan ini Kim Minseok! Kau kira aku senang dengan perasaan ini hah!" balas Kai lalu ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Hey tenanglah!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu menyuruh kedua bersaudara itu duduk

"Xiumin hyung, cinta itu buta. Kita tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang kita cintai. Perasaan itu datang seperti maling. Tidak disadari dan ketika dampaknya terlihat, kita baru bisa menyadarinya. Walaupun kita berontak, itu akan percuma. Bahkan bisa saja perasaan itu bertumbuh semakin pesat dan besar. Bisakah Kau mengerti Kai? Ia sudah berusaha untuk memberitahumu dengan baik" jelas Baekhyun. Xiumin terdiam lalu menatap adik sematawayangnya itu

"Hmm baiklah. Berjuanglah Kai. Dapatkan dia. Meminta maaflah padanya. Jangan tiru aku yang hanya bisa merusak hubunganku dengan orang yang kucintai" ucap Xiumin dengan senyuman tulus

"Benarkah hyung?! Kau tidak marah?!" ucap Kai senang

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau terlanjur mencintainya" balas Xiumin pasrah lalu Kai memeluk hyungnya itu

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu keluar dari kelasnya lalu menuju kelas didepannya. Awalnya hanya mengintip lewat jendela untuk memastikan orang yang ia cari ada didalamnya. Setelah memastikan didalam kelas itu ada namja mungil yang ia cari, ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh siswa yang lain keluar dari kelas itu. Namja berkulit tan itu mendekat ke namja bermata bulat yang sedang berusaha untuk kabur itu. Jalannya tertatih sambil memegang bagian belakangnya. Rasanya pasti perih. Kai merasa bersalah. Ia menahan tangan namja mungil yang berusaha untuk kabur itu

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Kai lembut. Luhan menepis tangan Kai yang menahannya lalu berjalan tertatih mencoba keluar dari kelasnya. "Hyung aku minta maaf" ucap Kai

Luhan tertegun. Kai memanggilnya hyung? Ia meminta maaf? Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Luhan pasti bermimpi saat ini. Ia terdiam di tempatnya. Secara tidak langsung membiarkan Kai mendekatinya. Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Kai sekarang Luhan tidak tahu. Begitupun dengan Kai, ia menerka nerka apa yang namja mungil dihadapannya ini pikirkan. Ia yakin permainannya semalam telah membuat Luhan hancur.

Luhan menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai dibelakangnya namun nihil. Kai memeluknya lebih erat

"Mianhae hyung mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu selama ini aku terlalu jahat hyung maafkan aku. Aku benar benar menyesal. Aku tahu aku sangat kejam. Maafkan aku hyung maafkan aku. Aku sadar betapa kejamnya aku. Aku minta maaf hyung aku minta maaf. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyung jebal" ucap Kai bergetar. Ia menangis. Dapat Luhan rasakan punggungnya basah. Kai menangis? Untuk apa? Sebegitu menyesalkah dia?

Luhan berfikir ia hanya dimainkan seperti biasanya. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di perutnya. Memukul mukul tangan itu agar sang pemilik tangan melepaskannya. Kai tetap diam.

"Kai lepaskan!" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari ambang pintu kelas

Luhan sedikit lega melihat sahabatnya itu datang dan segera mencoba melepas tangan Kai yang mengunci tubuhnya. Luhan berlari kearah namja bermata panda itu lalu memeluknya dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?! Apakah yang kau lakukan semalam itu kurang?!" teriak namja itu

Semalam? Teman- teman Luhan sudah mengetahui semuanya? Mati kau Kim Jongin.

"Aku hanya meminta maaf" ucap Kai

"Kau kira maafmu itu bisa mengembalikan kesucian Luhan? Memperbaiki harga dirinya yang hancur? Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya? Merekatkan perasaannya yang pecah? Hancur? Apa kau bisa mengembalikan masa lalu Luhan yang seharusnya bahagia dengan kata maafmu itu?! Tidak Kim Jongin yang mulia!" bentak Tao

"Aku tahu Huang Zitao. Permintaan maafku tidak berarti apa- apa. Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu semua lagi" ucap Kai tegas.

"Kau kira, semudah itu memaafkanmu Kai? Apa kau lupa betapa jahatnya kau selama ini? Menyiksa Luhan tanpa perasaan sama sekali? Semudah itukah mengatakan maaf?" tanya Tao. Kai menunduk. "Lagipula apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Rencana busuk apa lagi yang kau dan hyungmu rencanakan?"

Mengingat apa yang telah Kai lakukan, adalah wajar bila Luhan dan sahabatnya tidak mempercayai Kai bukan?

"A-aku..." ucap Kai terbata. Tidak mungkin ia langsung mengakuinya

"Kai hanya meminta maaf. Apakah itu salah?" tiba- tiba sebuah namja muncul dengan senyumannya

'Orang itu?' batin Luhan

"Hyung?" ucap Kai. Dia memang tidak pernah salah memilih sahabat. Sahabatnya selalu datang tepat waktu

"Hai, Aku Byun Baekhyun. Apa kalian berdua masih mengingatku?"

Luhan dan Tao mengangguk

"Baguslah. Kalian harus tahu, semalam Kai pulang dengan wajah yang lesu. Ia langsung memintaku ke kamarnya. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Kai sekusut itu sebelumnya. Ia mengutarakan segala penyesalannya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sangat jahat dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Awalnya ia takut meminta maaf padamu dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia meminta maaf secara langsung pada kalian" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya. Kai lega bahwa Baekhyun tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Kai menyukai Luhan. Ia benar benar beruntung Baekhyun sangat mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kai lagi dengan nada sedikit memohon menatap Luhan

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Kai berganti menatap Tao dengan wajah memohon yang jarang ia tunjukkan

"Jika Luhan memaafkanmu, aku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk membencimu" ucap Tao acuh lalu pergi ke kursinya dan meletakkan tasnya

"Yes! Terimakasih Baekhyun hyung!" ucap Kai lalu memeluk Baekhyun

"Kim Jongin kau mempermalukanku!" balasnya lalu mendorong Kai

Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat kepribadian asli dari seorang Kai

Dan disitulah permulaan cinta Luhan dan Kai

END!

* * *

Ada yang mau sequel? REVIEW aja


End file.
